Story Of Their Lives
by Maryssah Maiden of Pulchritude
Summary: A really long time ago, there were six little boys. This is the story of their lives.
1. Prologue

-1**Disclaimer: No own.**

**Warnings: OOC, boy-love (in later chapters), AU. Like, major AU.**

**Summary: A really long time ago, when the worlds were all connected, there were six little boys. And these little boys started something that changed all the worlds forever…**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_**Story Of Their Lives**_

_I remember once, a really long time ago, when the worlds were all connected. _Hollow Bastion, Halloween Town, Destiny Islands, Twilight Town, The World That Never Was, and a whole slew of other worlds had a bridge between them that anyone could cross. Four families moved from The World That Never Was to Halloween Town in order to have their children. The Arentas had a boy named Zexion, the Loroes had a boy named Axel, and the Namaras had a boy named Demyx. A year later, the Arentas had another boy named Riku, and the Otuvos finally had twin boys that they named Sora and Roxas. All six boys were pretty much the best of friends, and they did almost everything together.

One day, when Zexion, Axel and Demyx had all turned five and Riku, Sora and Roxas hadn't yet turned four, the boys were playing in the hinterlands just outside of Halloween Town. Axel and Demyx, the bravest of the six, were jumping back and forth between Christmas Town and Halloween Town. Around the fifth or sixth time of arriving back in the hinterlands, Demyx and Axel started arguing. None of the other boys knew what the argument was about, but it abruptly ended when Demyx locked his teeth into Axel's arm. When Demyx finally let go of Axel's arm, he was rushed to the hospital and had to get stitches. It was a long, tense night in the waiting room.

About a month after Demyx bit Axel, the boys were in Christmas Town, helping Santa and the elves with presents and the like. Roxas decided to throw bows and ribbons at Riku, which resulted in something like a food fight without the food. It lasted for around an hour. After it was finished, Sora went to make sure Axel's stitches hadn't torn, and Roxas and Demyx cleaned up some of the mess they had made. Riku, however, went to talk to his big brother. He was mad at Roxas, for reasons he wouldn't specify, and wanted Zexion to help come up with a plan to get back at Roxas. Zexion came up with a plan and the brothers waited until the other boys, save Roxas, were on their way out.

Somehow, and I won't get into detail, the brothers managed to subdue Roxas, put him in a box, wrap him up like a present, and leave him out in the snow in the middle of nowhere. Sally, walking through Christmas Town trying to find Jack, stumbled upon the Roxas-gift and brought him back to a frantic Sora and their worried parents in Halloween Town. When Zexion and Riku finally fessed up to what they had done, the Otuvos and the Loroes decided to take their kids and move away. The Otuvos went to Destiny Islands and the Loroes went back to The World That Never Was. Thus, Sora, Roxas, and Axel were gone for a while.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Four years after the Otuvos and the Loroes left Halloween Town for good, the remaining boys still played in the hinterlands. It was right after Demyx's ninth birthday, which was about a month after Zexion celebrated turning nine. Riku still had about three months before he turned eight, and they had dared him to go stay a night in Oogie Boogie's den. Since Jack had presumably gotten rid of Mr. Oogie, Riku accepted the dare and stayed the night. Zexion and Demyx had come up with the bright idea to scare the little seven year old, and it resulted in Riku stabbing Demyx with the pocket knife he had brought from home for protection. Demyx had to get stitches, and it ended up with the Namaras moving to Twilight Town and the Arentas moving to Hollow Bastion. It was a whole three years before any of the boys saw each other again.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Okay, so. This is just a prologue. And it is 656 words long. Yay me!! Anywhosles, I like this. Just so you know, this is supposed to be like a bed time story. I'll tell you who the narrator is in the next chapter. ^.^ And don't worry, I'll try not to let this one die.**


	2. Axel

_ASo what happened to them?_

_It was quiet in the room, two nights after she had told the first part of their story. AWhat do you mean, Yuna? What happened to who?_

_AThose boys in your story. What happened?_

_Rikku shrieked. ADID THEY DIE!?_

_Paine glared at her cousin. ANo, you dolt. They didn=t die. YDid they?_

_Selphie laughed quietly at her nieces. ANo, sweethearts, they didn=t die. Do you want me to tell you about all of them right now, or just about one?_

_AJust one! they all yelled excitedly._

_AOkay, which one?_

_AAxel._

_Selphie smiled softly at Paine, the oldest of her nieces at the age of six. AOkay, Axel. Well, I=ll start with maybe a few days after his birthdayY_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_**Axel**_

_Axel Loroe had just turned twelve years old. _He was in the seventh grade, and he was a badass. Larxene Foudre, his one-and-only best chick friend, was also a badass. She was, however, in the sixth grade, not the seventh. Marluxia Rhodon, who was two days younger than Axel, completed their tiny trio of badassery. They were an odd sort of trio, because Axel liked to set things on fire, Larxene liked to see how long she could stand by metal poles in the rain before lightning hit her, and Marluxia knew everything there was to know about flowers. Yes, flowers. Anyway, they went everywhere together. They could often be found terrorizing ducks in the pond at the local park while eating pizza.

One day after school, when Marluxia and Larxene were hanging out with Axel at his house, they found a picture book. In this book, they found pictures of Axel, and five other little boys they=d never seen before. Marluxia was rather confused.

AYo, Axel, who=re these kids?

Axel, realizing he=d have to go into the story, tried to sidetrack him. AThey=re no one, Marlu. Just go back to telling us about your goofy flowers.

ASeriously Ax, Larxene piped up. AWho are they? Are they friends of yours?

AWellYnot reallyY

Marluxia and Larxene gave him the puppy dog eyes of doom, and he caved.

AOkayYthey areYbut I haven=t heard from any of them in a whileY

Axel went on to tell them how Demyx bit him, how Zexion and Riku trapped Roxas in a box and left him in the snow, how his parents had taken him away from his friends. How he had gotten letter after letter from Demyx, one explaining how he and Zexion had dared Riku to spend the night at Oogie Boogie=s, and how Riku had stabbed him with the pocket knife. How, the last letter he had gotten was the day that Demyx, Zexion and Riku had moved away from Halloween Town, and he hadn=t gotten a letter since. How, no matter how girly it sounds, he really misses them and wants to see them again.

AYou know, Axel, we could help you find them. It can=t be that hard.

AYes, Lark, it can. I=d rather just not try.

So, Marluxia and Larxene stopped talking about it. They let Axel relive those days, and didn=t bring it up for the rest of the night.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

AHey, Ax, we should egg Mr. Xemnas= house.

AWhat?

AAx, are you even listening to Lark? You know, she has a good idea there, egging Mansex=s house.

AOhYyeah, Marlu, that does sound like a good idea. It is almost Halloween, after all.

Larxene=s eyes lit up. AOh! So, it=s set then? Midnight, Halloween?

AYeah, sure.

AExcellent! Hey, Lark, who=s gonna buy the eggs this time?

Axel let them talk about it, and he stared at his phone. Maybe, in some freak miracle, Zexion or Demyx had found his cell phone number. Maybe they would text him or call him or something.

AHeyYAxel? The bell rang. We should get going.

He wanted to see Roxas and Sora again. They were such idiots when they hung out together.

AYehY

Was Riku still the same stuck up little kid? Did Zexion still act like he had a stick up his ass?

Larxene look at Marluxia. AIs he okay?

Was Demyx still the carefree little boy that wanted to be a musician when he grew up? Was he still learning to play the sitar, or did he already know?

AHey, AxYare you okay? Do you want us to just goYor what?

He wanted to see them again. Hear their voices, go on adventures, push them down and then laugh. Everything they used to do, he wanted it back.

AHuh? Oh, sorry Marlu. Yeah, I=m coming.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

AMOOOOOOOM!! Hey, Mom, I=m home.

AAh, there you are. You got a letter today, Sweetie! I was so happy when I saw it that I wanted to rip it open and read it, but I respected your privacy.

Axel grabbed the letter out of her hands and bolted up the stairs and into his room. He ripped open the letter, jumped on his bed, and immersed himself in it.

_Yo dude! Guess I should=ve started with a Dear Axel= huh? Well, not me. Anyways, how=ve you been? God, it took me forever to find your address. I sort of lost it in the moving, you know? Anyways, I=m living in freaking Twilight Town now! Can you believe that? It=s kinda cool, actually. They have this thing called Sea-Salt ice cream. It starts out salty, then it gets sweet. Isn=t that, like, crazy?_

_There=s this girl here, her name=s Naminé. Naminé Arcana. She=s cute, like, totally. There=s Olette, too! Her last name=s Zenric, and she=s adorable like Nami. Nami has blonde hair and blue eyes, kinda like Roxas (member him?). Only, her eyes and hair are lighter than Roxy=s. Lette, she has brown hair and green eyes and they=re both just so cy-ute, Axel. Nami has a cousin, too. Her name=s Kairi Yaro, and apparently she lives on Destiny Islands, with Sora and Roxas. I can=t wait to meet her, because with the way Nami talks about her, she sounds awesome._

_Axel, I really miss you. And I know I said it a million times before you moved away, but I=m really sorry about that whole biting= thing. I want to see you, because you=re like, my best friend. I miss you and Zexy and Ri and So and Roxy. I hope that I can see you all as soon as possible. I=ll keep sending you letters, I promise!_

_--Demyx._

_P.S. Do you know Zexy and Ri=s address? Because I don=t, and I was wanting to write themY AND I learned to play the sitar! The first thing I=ll do when I see you is play the song I wrote for you guys._

By the fifth time he read the letter, he was crying silently. His tears were getting on the letter, and he kept having to wipe his eyes. ThisYthis was what he wanted. This was what he needed. Demyx was still thinking about him, and now he knows that Roxas and Sora live on Destiny Islands. They all still have a chance to reunite. And they will, he knows it, just like he knows that Marluxia and Larxene will be over later to drag him out of the house to plan how to egg Mr. Xemnas= house. And that dayYthat day is the day he will live for.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**SoYI like this. I really, really do. It has 1,263 words. It makes me happy and warm and fuzzy inside. I like the way it=s going. So, you know who=s narrating the story. You=ll find out more about her as we go along. This chapter was focusing on Axel, the next will be Demyx, then the others. Then it=ll all come back together again, okay?**

**Drop me a review, yo. -giggles-**

**Much love! -==Rissa**


	3. The Arenta Brothers

"_**So,**__ Axel is going to be okay, right?"_

_Selphie sighed as she looked into Yuna's dual-colored eyes. "Yes, Sweetie, Axel's okay."_

_It had been yet another two days since she had told them about Axel, and her nieces were dying to know more._

"_Hey, hey Auntie Selphie, how did Demyx find Axel?"_

"_You'll know soon, Rikku."_

"_But I wanna know now!"_

_Paine scoffed at Rikku. "Shut up, you nimrod. You're ruining it."_

"_Ruining what?"_

"_Auntie Selphie's story! Duhh."_

"_Yunie, Paine's being mean to meeee!!"_

_Selphie smiled and tried to calm her nieces down. "Okay, okay! Girls, if you don't calm yourselves I'm not going to tell the story tonight!"_

_The three girls immediately settled and looked intently at their loving aunt._

"_No-"_

"_Auntie Selphie, is Uncle Tidus gonna get home soon? I wanna tell 'im 'night before I fall asleep!"_

"_Yes, Yuna, he is. Now, Rikku, since you're the five-"_

"_Five and a HALF!"_

"_-year old, you get to go next. Who do you want me to tell you about?"_

"_Umm…a group of brothers!"_

"_Which ones?"_

"…_Zexion and Riku!!"_

"_Okay. Now, Riku had just turned eleven, and…"_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_**The Arenta Brothers**_

_Riku was in the sixth grade. _He was in the sixth grade, and he had more friend than his brother. Pathetic, no? Not really, because all of Riku's friends pretty much forced Zexion to join them in whatever they did. And Zexion would go along…and be generally irritated at the world while he did it. He never yelled, though. Zexion secretly liked it, if you want to know the truth. Zexion was sitting and reading on his bed, minding his own business as usual when "ZEEEEXIIIOOOON!!"

Zexion jumped and threw his book about a foot in the hair. The door popped open and in bounced none other than Yuffie Kisaragi. Zexion's eye twitched.

"Who let you in my house?"

"Your mom did, silly!" she replied while going through the things on his desk.

"Why?"

Yuffie dropped the book she had picked up. "Why what?"

"Why did she let you in? And why are you in my room?"

"She let me in because she loves me, and I'm in your room because that's where Riku said you'd be if I came to drag you out into the sunlight. Duhh."

Zexion's eye twitched again. "Are you and Riku conspiring against me?"

"Hah! You only wish, Zexy."

'Zexy' sighed in an annoyed fashion. "Whatever. Out of my room. Now."

"Not 'till you agree to come to the park with me. Tifa, Aerith and Riku are waiting!"

"No."

"Okay! I'll be back up in five minutes. If you're not dressed by then you'll just be going to the park in your pajamas. And I will drag you out. By the hair."

Zexion was about to respond, but Yuffie skipped out with a smile and a peace sign before he could. Ooh boy, this was going to be a long day.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

When they got to the park, Zexion was surprised to see Riku had a look of terror on his face. And upon finding out why, Zexion started laughing. Because, sitting on the bench was Aerith. And forcing Riku to stay on the ground was Tifa. And they were both _braiding Riku's hair._

"Zexion. Shut. Up."

Zexion made sure to stay a good distance away from his younger brother, else he lose a leg. Or an eye.

"Aww, but Ri-ku, you just look so adorable."

"I will kill you in your sleep tonight if you don't shut up."

Tifa grinned. "You know Riku, you're pretty violent for an eleven year old."

Riku did not pout. He did not. He was not a girly-man, and he did not pout. So why did it look like he was?

Yuffie bounced over and began poking Riku's cheek. "If you keep your face like that, it'll get stuck."

Riku glared. "How do you know?"

"Because I'm older than you."

"By, like, nine months!"

"I'm still older than you, little girly-girly!"

Riku was fuming. "I'LL KILL YOU!!"

Tifa lightly bopped him on the nose. "No you will not. Now sit still so I can get this braid right."

Riku crossed his arms and tried to look away. "I hate you all."

Zexion smiled and watched his little brother get tormented. Yuffie pulled out makeup and started putting it on Riku as best she could with him squirming, and Aerith started singing some strange song that seemed to calm everyone down. Zexion was actually sort of glad that Yuffie had pulled him out of the house. Especially since he got to see this.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

They were at an ice cream shop. How they ended up their, he would never know. But he could tell Riku didn't want to be there.

"I LOOK LIKE A WOMAN!!"

Aerith smiled and patted his hand. "But you look cute."

"Evil."

Aerith smiled wider. Then she turned around and asked Zexion what kind of ice cream he wanted, and if he had called Leon and Cloud yet.

"Yeah, I called them. They said they might come, if they feel like it."

Tifa whooped. "Yes!! Maybe we can braid their hair, too."

Yuffie snickered. "And die in the process."

The little bell above the door jingled, and in walked Squall Leonhart and Cloud Strife. Yuffie squealed.

"Squallie!!"

Squall's eye twitched. "What have I told you about calling me that?"

"Oh hush, Squallie. Now, what kind of ice cream do you and Cloud want? Tifa and Aerith said they'd buy it, since they got to braid Riku's hair. Oh, oh, you should get the cookie dough kind, Cloud. No, no wait, not that kind, the…"

Squall and Cloud looked at each other, then walked over to where Zexion was currently un-braiding Riku's hair.

"Hey, Riku. You look nice."

"I'll stab you with your gun blade, Leonhart."

Squall snorted and Cloud looked at Zexion. "You're brother's kinda violent, isn't he? How old is he now, eight?"

"I'M ELEVEN!"

"Really, 'cause you look like you're eight."

"Once again, I hate you all."

Everyone laughed. As Tifa, Aerith and Yuffie brought the ice cream over, Zexion thought that maybe he could live here for the rest of his life. But there was a part of him that said he couldn't, because something was missing. But…what was it?

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Okay, so not much Rikette here, eh? But we did get to see Riku. Who got turned into a girl. Huh, sounds like fun. Wish I could do that. You've been introduced to some of the Hallow Bastion crew. Don't worry, after I get over all of this 'telling how their lives went' crap, I'll get to the Rikette. Hold your horses, yeah? The next chapter will skip ahead four years. So the oldest ones'll be sixteen, and the youngest'll be fifteen. Good? Good.**

**1073 words. Great.**

**Review, darn you. It makes me lonely when you don't.**


	4. Demyx

"_**So, **__so, Zexion and Riku don't remember the others?"_

"_No, Rikku, not right now."_

"_Why?"_

"_Don't ask so many questions, Rikku. Just let Auntie Selphie tell the story."_

_Rikku huffed. "Fine. Meanie-head Paine."_

_Yuna, the youngest of the three at the age of four, looked up at her Aunt with wide-wide eyes. "Auntie Selphie, I wanna know about Demyx."_

"_Oh?"_

"_Yeah. Can we know about Demyx? I like him, he seems nice. Was he nice?"_

"_Yes, he was very nice. Now, we have to start even further ahead because we don't have any record of Demyx from when he was twelve. We have from sixteen on. Is that okay?"_

"_Yeah, it's okay. I just wanna know."  
_

_Selphie smiled and kissed Yuna's forehead, wondering when Tidus was going to get home. Hoping her husband got home before the girls fell asleep._

"_Okay. Well, Demyx turned sixteen about three months earlier, and it was almost his friend Naminé's birthday…"_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_**Demyx**_

_Naminé was about to turn fourteen. _Demyx and Olette were secretly planning a party for her, because she really didn't like parties. At the moment they were trying to get Nami's cousin Kairi's address.

"Come ON, Nami!! We just want her address."

"No, Demyx. Not until you tell me why."

Olette sighed. "We want to talk to her, duh. Come on Nami. Please?"

"No."

Demyx groaned. "Aw, man! You suck."

"Demyx, Olette, if you want to know her address so badly, you could go ask my parents. They know it. Where do you think I got it?"

Olette and Demyx looked at each other with a 'god-we-are-such-idiots' look. Duhh.

"Okay!"

Olette hugged her. "Later Nami!!"

And the two ran off to interrogate Naminé's parents.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"So, so Mrs. Arcana, what's Kairi's address?"

Mrs. Arcana sighed and handed a piece of paper to Olette, knowing Demyx would lose it if he had it. "It's on the paper. Now, why do you want it?"

Olette smiled. "We're throwing Nami a surprise party, and we want Kairi to be there. So we figured we'd write her."

"But, but it's a SURPRISE party, so you can't tell Nami, okay?"

Mrs. Arcana nodded. "Of course. Now, you might want to write that letter quick."

The two kids nodded. "Okay!"

Olette waved excitedly as they ran out. "We'll see ya later, Mrs. Nami's Mom!"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

They arrived at school the following Monday, and were in homeroom before anyone else.

_Dear Ms. Kairi Yaro,_

"No, no that's not right," Demyx mumbled, scribbling it out.

"Here," Olette said while reaching for the notebook. "Let me try."

_Dear Kairi,_

_We're friends of your cousin, Naminé. As you know, it's getting close to her birthday, and we were going to throw a surprise party for her. But we figured it wouldn't be much of a surprise if you weren't there. It would really mean a lot if you came here to Twilight Town and stayed for the weekend. Please respond with your answer!_

_--Olette Zenric and Demyx Namara_

"Here Dem, read this and tell me what you think."

Demyx read over the letter three times, checking for spelling errors (as if). "Short, sweet and to the point. It's good, I like it."

"Cool. Now just let me recopy it on a piece of paper that doesn't have scribbles all over it…"

As Olette recopied the letter, the bell that signaled the start of homeroom went off. Hayner Ceneus, one of their friends, walked in and decided to read over Olette's shoulder.

"Hey, Olette, who's Kairi?"

Olette shrieked/squealed and jumped a few inches off of her chair.

"Kairi," Demyx began, "is Naminé's cousin. She lives on Destiny Islands."

Pence Redeo, another of their friends, put his books down on the desk beside Demyx. "Really? Nami has a cousin?"

Olette nodded after getting over her initial shock. "Yeah. We're inviting her over for Nami's surprise party. You guys are coming, right? You'd better be coming."

Hayner sighed and plopped down in his desk behind Olette. "Yeah yeah, we're coming. No need to threaten bodily harm."

"Who said I was threatening bodily harm?"

"No one did. I can just see it in your eyes."

"Hmph, whatever. Oh, shh shh, here she comes! Not a word about _it._"

The three boys nodded and Demyx waved excitedly to Naminé. She walked over with a smile.

"Hey guys. What do you think we're learning today?"

Hayner groaned. "Something interesting, I hope. If I fall asleep in class one more time I'm getting suspended. I can't get suspended! Mom'll skin me alive."

"Aww, poor ickle Hayner."

"Shut up Demyx."

"Make me."

Just when Hayner was about to lunge for Demyx the teacher walked in. "Turn in your books to page 300. Read the entire section and write a summary."

The entire class groaned. Most of them got to work, but Hayner flicked pieced of balled up paper at Demyx's head the entire time. Yeah, Demyx decided, the party would so be fun. And it would be so worth the cold shoulder from Naminé. Especially if Sora and Roxas showed up with Kairi.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"OLETTE! Olette, did you send it? Did you?"

"Yes Demyx, I sent it."

Demyx whooped excitedly. He wanted Kairi to come to the party, but he really just wanted a response from Destiny Islands. It made him utterly excited, which was completely ridiculous.

"Heeey there, buddy."

Demyx squeaked like a little girl and whirled around, his hair hitting his face.

"Re-no, I told you not to poke my sides!" Demyx whined.

"Yeah, I know. 'S why I did it. Anywho, what were you talking about sending?"

Olette smiled softly at Reno. "We sent a letter to Kairi Yaro."

"Naminé's cousin? Yeah, she's a cute little girl."

"We want her to come here for Nami's birthday party."

"That this weekend?"

Demyx nodded excitedly at the seventeen year old. "Yeah! You should totally come Reno."

"I'll think about it, yo," he said while walking off.

"Ask Loz, Yazoo and Kadaj, will you?" Demyx called after him.

"Sure thing." And then Reno was gone.

"Hey, 'Lette, where d'you think Zack and Wakka are?"

"Probably at the park playing football or something."

"Cool. I'll go ask 'em. Then we'll have the whole gang, right?"

"Pretty sure."

"Sweet. Well, I'll see ya later 'Lette," Demyx said before pecking Olette on the cheek and running off toward the park.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**1117 words. Yes, I'm doing word count on every chapter. This one could have been better, but I sort of ran out of ideas. Yes, Demyx is sixteen, but he's in the tenth grade. Y'know, cutoff and all that. Demyx thinks of Olette and Naminé as little sisters, and Reno has a strange attachment to Demyx's sides. O.o… I think he likes Demy. Anywhosles, the people are in the wrong places and such, but I don't care. It's how I want it. Next are the only two boys we haven't really heard from. So, whoohoo!**

**Drop me a review and I'll love you fooreeevverrr.**


	5. The Otuvo Brothers

"_**So,**__ Roxas and Sora are next right? Right!?"_

"_Yes Rikku."_

"_YAY!" Rikku squealed while bouncing up and down on the bed._

"_Rikku, you stupid, stop bouncing!!"_

_Selphie glared softly at Paine, who was glaring at Rikku. She felt something pulling on her shirt sleeve, and looked down to see blue and green._

"_Auntie Selphie, can you get on with the story?"_

"_Yes, if your cousins ever settle down."_

_All three girls settled down and snuggled into their covers while Selphie began the story._

"_Now, Sora and Roxas are sitting on a picnic table in the park, and…"_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_**The Otuvo Brothers**_

_Sora and Roxas had just turned fifteen years old._ Kairi Yaro, the only girl in their little group of three, was turning fifteen in three months. Roxas was firmly against the idea of having a party for Kairi, but Sora was determined to throw her one. Sora was detailing it to Roxas when Kairi walked up.

"Hey Sora! Telling Rox about the letter I got today?"

"Huh?…Aw crap, I forgot! Sorry Kai," Sora mumbled, handing a piece of paper back to Kairi.

"It's okay Sora. Here Roxas," she said while handing Roxas the letter. "How 'bout you read it yourself, okay?"

Roxas read the letter quickly, then read it slower, then read it as slow as possible. Then he promptly choked on air, his eyes wide.

"Sora? Sora, it's from **Demyx Namara**? Like, _**our**_ Demyx?"

Sora nodded happily. "Uh-huh! Which totally means we're going with Kairi, right?"

"Uh, yeah!"

"This'll be so cool. Oh man, I can't wait!"

"Boys, you might want to cool it. Mom doesn't even know yet, so I might not get to go."

"What!?"

"Butbut," Sora whine, "But, Kairi _whyy_?"

"We have to take a gummi ship, Sora! We don't own a gummi. We might not even have enough munny to rent one."

Roxas jumped up from the bench. "Sora and I can help you get the money to rent one!"

Sora nodded excitedly. "Yeahyeah! Kairi, please? Because all three of us will be going, and-"

"I'll talk to Mom about it, but I'm _not_ promising anything. You understand?"

"Yeah!" both the boys yelled excitedly.

They were finally going to get to see Demyx again! It was like a dream come true. For the rest of the day, they followed Kairi around in a fashion quite similar to lost puppies.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

It was Monday and the trio was sitting at a table in the cafeteria, trying to decide whether they should eat the goop that the lunch-people were trying to pass off as food. Then someone walked up behind Roxas and knocked him in the head.

"Hey Chicken-wuss."

Roxas tensed up and his eye twitched. "Go away, Seifer."

"Seifer smirked and Rai crossed his arms. "Seifer doesn't have to listen to you, y'know?"

"Seifer, just go," Roxas growled while slamming his fist on the table.

Seifer growled back. "Not a chance, Chicken-wuss."

Seifer slammed his hand down on the table, effectively sending all of Roxas', and some of Sora and Kairi's, 'food' in the air. Most of it landed on Roxas, which sent Seifer and Rai into a laughing fit. Fuu had a not-quite-there smirk on her face.

"Humiliation."

As the group of bullies walked off, Vivi ran up and grabbed Roxas' arm. "Sorry," he mumbled and walked off toward his friends.

Sora raised an eyebrow while plucking the food…ish…stuff off of Roxas' person. "Weird kid."

Kairi gasped. "Sora, be nice!"

"Oh hush Kairi, I wasn't being mean. Now come on Roxas, I've got extra clothes in the locker."

Kairi sighed exasperatedly. Those boys…

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Roxas and Sora were sitting at home playing video games and trying to figure out how to send a letter to Demyx. That damn letter had come from Olette's address, not Demyx's. Of course, they could always send it to Olette _for_ Demyx, but that would be rude, considering they don't even know the girl. Ah, they'd figure it out. While Sora was dazing, Roxas killed his man on the game.

"HAH! I so just whooped your ass."

"Wha-Roxas! That was SO not fair, man!"

"Whatever, you deserved it. Pay atten-"

Roxas was cut off by the window opening and a petit, auburn-haired girl falling into the room. Indigo eyes look up furiously at the twins. Roxas turned back to his game.

"Hey Kairi, 'sup?"

"What's up? Is that all you have to say to me, Roxas?"

Roxas nodded.

"I'll tell you what's up mister. I stood outside for fifteen minutes knocking on your door."

Sora smiled sheepishly. "Sorry?"

"No, sorry won't cut it. If you guys would actually answer your door when your parents weren't home, I wouldn't have to climb through your window half the time. Now excuse me while I go get my things."

Sora looked confused. "You have things?"

"Yeah, Mom said I have to stay over here for a few days. Don't ask why, but I think it has something to do with the fact that we're working to buy a gummi ship."

"Oh…okay! Sweet, I'll go set up the guestroom!" Sora yelled happily as he ran out of the room.

Kairi watched as Roxas went to write a letter to Demyx. She sighed in a slightly unhappy manner and looked at her feet. As she went to go retrieve her things she couldn't help but be worried. Those were her boys. Sure, they may have been Demyx's, and whoever else's, first, but they were hers now. She didn't want to lose them to some long lost friend that she didn't even know. First she had to know if he was a good person or not. Then she could deal with the fact that her boys could be leaving.

"Hey! Kairi, come on up!"

"Sora, why?"

Roxas' voice was the one that responded. "Video game, Kai! It's Soul Calibur II, and I know you'll love it. It has some really badass chicks," he said, trying to convince her. She smiled.

"I'll be up in a minute!"

Twin yells of "Sweet!" rang through the house. Kairi smiled again. Yes, they may be leaving her for this 'Demyx' of theirs. But right now, they were still her boys. And she'd be damned if she'd let anything up until then change that.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Oooh, depressing. Heh, anyways, here you go. Sora and Roxas, whoo! They're just so cute, right? I haven't let it diiie! Go me! -dances-**

**1086 words.**

**Here we go, leave me a review. I like reviews. They make me giggle uncontrollably. =D**


	6. WTF?

"_So, who are we hearing about tonight?"_

_Selphie looked at Paine with a soft smile. She wished Paine would smile more._

"_We're hearing about Axel, dear."_

_Paine nodded and sat back, crossing her arms. "Good. I like Axel."_

_Yuna leaned on Paine's sholder, and Riku bounced excitedly._

"_Okay, so. Axel just got to Larxene's house, and…"_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_**Marluxia, Larxene and…wtf?**_

_Axel was supposed to stay the night there._ He didn't think he could do it, though. He gripped the strap of his backpack tighter, looking up at Larxene's window. He could hear Larxene and Marluxia arguing with each other, and he was slightly frightened. He mentally smacked himself.

'_Pull yourself together, Axel. You're not a pansy, right? Besides, they always calm down when you're there.'_

Axel nodded to himself and knocked on the door. Mrs. Foudre answered, smiling happily when she realized who it was. "Oh thank heaven you're here, Sweetie! They've been at it all evening. Come in, come in. I'll make you some dinner, okay? Just go on up, honey. Go, go!"

Axel nodded dumbly, trudging up the stairs. The closer he got to Larxene's room, the louder their arguing became. He arrived at the closed bedroom door and contemplated running for his life. Sure, they were his best friends, but they just couldn't get along for more than two hours. There was a crash, and he thought that he might be able to spend the night in the park without getting sick. Then the door opened.

"Axel!" Smile smile twitch. "Marluxia, Axel's here."

"Sweet."

"I'm going to get food from Mom. Just go in."

Larxene stormed down the stairs. Hooboy, it was going to be a long night.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"So, Axel," Marluxia said as he flopped himself down on Larxene's bed, "Did you get another letter from that friend of yours? Because you usually tell us, and you haven't."

Larxene's head popped up from the other side of the bed, and her legs scattered the puzzle she was putting together. "Yeah, really. Did you?"

Axel looked guilty. He felt guilty. He didn't understand why. "Yeah, I got one. Here," he pulled an envelope out of his bag and threw it over at them. "Read it if you want."

The two teenagers snatched it up quickly.

_Axel--_

_Dude, Nami's turing fifteen this weekend! We're having a (surprise) party for her. Kairi's coming, and so are Sora and Roxas! I'll get their address when they come and give it to you, okay? Did you ever get Riku and Zexion's address? I haven't, and it's kind of bugging me. It's almost like they fell off the face of the universe! Olette says she needs to take her family's gummi ship and go to Hallow Bastion to get some stuff from Merlin. He's the magician there, did you know that? She's gonna get some things that shoot streamers and confetti and sparkles like, every ten or fifteen minutes. She's also gonna get Nami's present from there. Isn't that cool?_

_Dude, how are you parents doing? And your two friends? Hope they're okay, man. It would suck if you all were sick or something. If you want, you could come to Twilight Town for Naminé's party. You don't have to, of course, but it would be cool if you did. I won't hold it against you if you don't have enough money, though. Heaven knows I wouldn't! Write back, okay?_

_--Demyx_

"Hey, Axel, how close were you to this kid?"

Axel smiled at Marluxia. "Best friends, Marlu."

Larxene gasped and growled at the same time. "But he bit you, Axel! He bit you, and you had to get stitches!!"

Axel sighed. "We were five, Lark. We let it go."

Larxene shook her head. "Whatever. I wouldn't have."

Axel just smiled. "You just don't get it, Lark." _'You'll never get it.'_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

They were in the mall. They were in the mall, and Larxene and Marluxia hadn't argued or fought all day. Axel smiled to himself. The two of them were in their element and all was right with the world. Axel decided to tune back into their conversation.

"A model?"

"Yeah." Cue big superstar-scene sunglasses and dazzling smile.

"Like, for serious."

"Yes, for serious."

Larxene scrunched up her nose. "What are you Marluxia? Gay?"

Marluxia snorted and took off the sunglasses. "I could ask you the same question, Larxene. I've snogged plenty of girls before, but I've never once seen you kiss a guy."

"I kissed Axel!"

"You were six and trying to prove you were brave."

Larxene gaped. "Yeah, well…!!"

Axel shook his head and ate a french fry. His friends were so strange.

"I'm done!" Larxene yelled as she stood up. "C'mon, you two. Let's go to the game store!"

Marluxia yelped and Axel grabbed pathetically at his food. Damn Larxene…damn her to hell.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Larxene was moping. Axel and Marluxia had tried to get her to open up, but she wouldn't talk to them. It was kind of starting to tick the boys off.

Axel growled. "Lark! You're being such a drag!"

Marluxia nodded in agreement. "Yeah! Seriously Lark, loosen up!"

Larxene huffed and looked away from the two boys. They were almost at her house anyway, which made her feel a little better. Axel decided he'd get it out of her when they got inside.

After Larxene unlocked the door to her house, she seemed to become a bit less tense. This was her home, after all. They dropped what they had been carrying and filed into the living room. Marluxia was picking on Larxene, and Larxene was beginning to twitch. When she had finally had enough of him, she glared and forcefully pushed him over the back of the couch. Axel watched as she jumped over the couch and landed on Marluxia's stomach. He started chuckling at the frightened look on the pink-haired boy's face. Marluxia was afraid that Larxene would start strangling him, because that's what it seemed like she was going to do.

…And then she kissed him.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**1076 words.**

**So…now Marluxia can't say Larxene's never kissed anyone! . No, Axel will not be going to Nami's party…but Demyx wants him to. Next chapter there WILL be an encounter… Someone asked why there wasn't any Rikette. It's because they haven't met, yet. And it's because I want to let their relationship progress. But Rikette will NOT be the only pairing in here. Just so you know. Anywhosles…**

**Drop a review and I will love you all forever!! …Please?**


	7. Riku's Mean!

"_So…are Axel's friends…dating?"_

_Selphie smiled at Rikku because of her shy question. "Well, maybe. You'll have to wait to see, won't you?"_

_Rikku pouted and Yuna patted her arm. "Auntie Selphie, when do Zexion and Riku meet and remember the others?"_

"_Soon, honey. Very soon. Now, we're actually hearing about them tonight! Are you ready? Good. Okay, they were at their school…"_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_**Riku's Mean**_

_Riku was irritated._ There was no doubt about that fact. His eye was twitching, his arms were crossed, and irritation was practically dripping off of his person. Aerith was running her fingers through his hair, and Yuffie and Tifa were trying to hide their giggles from him. Zexion just smirked at his little brother.

"Why do you torment me?"

At them moment, Riku was wearing the school uniform. The thing was, it was the girl's school uniform. Skirt, knee-high socks and all.

"But Ri-ku," Aerith giggled, "you look so cute! Hold still so I can get your hair right, okay?"

Riku grumbled, but did as Aerith said. He just couldn't go against the girl. Aerith hummed to herself as she braided parts of Riku's hair. **(A/N: In case yo're wondering, this is a daily occurrence.)** When she was finished, Yuffie put lip gloss on him. Riku looked almost exactly like a girl. The only thing he was missing were the boobs, and he'd never get those.

"You know, Ri," Zexion began, "you really do look cute."

Riku glared. "Mock me all you want Zex. How about you go through this one day, then tell me I'm cute."

Zexion snorted and Tifa shook her head. "Riku, Zexion wouldn't look as cute as you do! So you're stuck with it. At least until someone cuter comes along."

"Why do I still hang out with you?"

Yuffie skipped up and jumped on Riku. "Because you love us and we love you! Now c'mon, Riku. We gotta go to class. Later guys!"

Zexion, Aerith and Tifa waved as Riku walked off with Yuffie on his back.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Zexion stumbled out of the school building, a look of annoyance passing over his face. Those idiots just couldn't understand the concept of patience. Squall and Cloud walked out, glaring at everyone in their way. And everyone would move out of their way, for fear of death. The two boys walked up to him.

"Hey, Zex, have you seen Yuffie?"

"Not since right after lunch. Have either of you seen Riku?"

Just as Cloud was about to answer, Sephiroth skulked up and towered over all three of them.

"Have any of you seen Vincent or Zell?"

Zexion, having been intimidated by the older boy, gulped and shook his head. Squall stared, and Cloud nodded. "Gym."

Sephiroth nodded and walked silently away to the gymnasium.

Zexion looked over at Cloud. "Your cousin is slightly frightening."

"Yeah," shrug, "normally."

Zexion shook his head and walked off to find Riku.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

He found Riku in the park. Riku was with Yuffie, Tifa and Aerith - the normal three girls. All four of them were being hit on by the local jocks. Zexion walked up, and Yuffie and Riku jumped on him.

"ZEXY!!"

"Save me, please!"

Zexion turned and glared at the offending jocks, who ran off with their tails between their legs. Psh, pansies. Realizing he still had two people hanging on him, he growled and shook them off.

"I'm not your body guard."

Yuffie giggled and reattached herself to his arm. "You might as well be, Zexy. You take care of us well enough."

Zexion rolled his eyes and jerked his arm away from her. "Whatever. Let's go home before someone tries to do bad things to my brother."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

After they had gone to Zexion's house (and Riku had changed into boy clothes) they went into town. Zexion wanted to go see Merlin for some books on magic, and the girls wanted to see the Shadow that Merlin had caught over the weekend. Riku just wanted to be left alone. They decided to stop at the ice cream shop on the way there so that Yuffie would stop whining about wanted an ice cream cone. While there, they saw a girl they'd never seen before.

Now, the girl was cute. There was no denying that. She had long brown hair and shining emerald eyes. Her clothes were really noticeable, too. A bright orange shirt with a white flower pattern, and khaki pants. But she obviously wasn't from Hallow Bastion, because she had an extremely confused look on her face. She stopped someone, asked them a question, then smiled and ran off in the direction the person pointed. Riku found that he could not stop staring.

After Yuffie was satisfied (and had eating at least five ice cream cones), they headed back out to Merlin's. Riku couldn't stop thinking about that girl, even with Yuffie chattering about Shadows in his ear. Who was she? Where was she from? Was she here with someone, or had she come alone? How long was she staying? He wanted answers to all those questions and more, but it would have to wait. Right now they were at Merlin's.

To Riku's surprise, the girl from before walked out of Merlin's carrying a few plastic bags and a big paper one. This confused Riku immensely. She was walking right towards him, too, and she couldn't see where she was going. And he really couldn't help it - it was a reflex - but when the girl ran into him he yelled at her.

"Hey, watch it! That really hurt, yanno!"

The girl dropped all of the bags she had been carrying, and it looked like she was going to cry. Instead, she just dropped to her knees and began picking up the things on the groud and putting them back in the bags. Riku, feeling bad for yelling at her, bent down to help.

"Don't!" she yelled and batted his hand away. "Just don't. I don't need help. Especially not yours."

Riku just knelt there, staring at her. Then he got angry.

"If you would watch where you're going, you wouldn't have dropped your things! God, you're such a klutz, you know that? I don't even want to help you anymore, gosh!"

Having picked up all of her things, the brunette girl stood up and fixed him with a glare.

"You're such a jerk."

Then she walked off.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Walking home from Merlin's was quiet. Zexion was reading one of his books **(A/N: Reading and walking is possible.)**, the girls were moping because they couldn't see the Shadow, and Riku still didn't want to be there. That's what it seemed like, anyway. In reality, everyone was just trying to forget what Riku had said to that girl.

Riku decided then that, sometimes, he hates himself.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

When they parted ways with the girls, they were at their door, and it was quiet. When they got inside their house it was still quiet. Riku, craving food, wandered into the kitchen. There he found a note, taped to the refrigerator door.

_Boys--_

_Your mom and I have gone out. We won't be back for a few days, because it's a type of business meeting. There's leftovers in the fridge, and food and gas money in the jar. Be good, don't trash the house, go to school._

_--Dad_

Riku snorted and pulled leftover pizza out of the fridge. When Zexion walked in he read the note, threw it away, and looked at Riku.

"Why were you so mean to that girl today?"

Riku shrugged. "I dunno. I guess I just got angry."

Zexion rolled his eyes. "Obviously. Don't do it again."

Riku nodded. And that was all Zexion said to him for the rest of the night.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**1384 words.**

**Okay, soo….Riku's kind of mean, isn't he? And, umm…yeah, they keep the heartless as pets…heheh…right. Anywhosles…**

**REVIEW! I need you to feed my ego, yeah?**


	8. Impending Doom

"_Sososo, who was that girl? Was it Olette? It was so totally Olette! I'm right, aren't I? I'm totally right, I know it!"_

"_Rikku! Stop bouncing! You're being stupid, quit it!"_

_Selphie grumbled unhappily at her two nieces. "Rikku, Paine! Stop it right now, or you will have to be separated."_

_Rikku and Paine stopped arguing and hitting each other. Yuna looked up at Selphie. "When is Uncle Tidus getting home?"_

_Selphie sighed and shook her head. "I don't know, Sweetie. Now, all of you sit down. We're going to hear about the Twilight Town kids, okay? So, it's almost time for Naminé's party…"_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_**He Senses Impending Doom**_

_Kairi, Sora and Roxas were supposed to arrive soon._ Demyx and Olette had managed to talk Reno into driving them to the "Station" and back. On the way, Olette complained…a lot.

"Demyx, I'm serious. Some silver haired prick just started yelling at me because I wouldn't let him help me pick up my things! I mean, it was so irritating and…"

"Yes, I understand that. But right now you need to focus on Kairi, Sora and Roxas. We're almost to the 'Station' so calm down! Please?"

Oletted huffed and leaned into the seat. Reno laughed at her.

"'Lette, kiddo, next time you should deck him! That'll knock some sense into that over-inflated head of his."

"Well Reno, I don't plan on seeing him again any time soon. So, maybe it works for you, but it won't work for me."

Reno shook his head at her. "Get over it, Doll. Moping won't get you anywhere now. We're at the 'Station' anyway, so smile."

Demyx and Olette looked up at the "Station" with wide eyes. They definitely weren't ready for this.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The "Station" was big. A grown person could easily get lost there. Gummi ports were lined along the large walkway, and there were plenty of hallways to explore. Kairi and the boys were supposed to arrive at Port Twenty-Six. Now, if only the three could find said port.

"Where the **hell** is it! God, this is so confusing. I never want to have to come here again."

Olette patted Demyx's back sympathetically. Reno was looking around for someone to ask directions from. Instead, he found the actual port.

"Hey! It's over there, let's go!"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Kairi, Sora and Roxas were getting impatient. They had been waiting for Demyx and this Olette girl to show up for fifteen minutes. Kairi was bouncing on the balls of her feet, trying to spot anyone that would look vaguely familiar.

Roxas growled. "Where are they! I'm tired of waiting."

The last time Kairi had come here, she had been eleven years old. It was for summer vacation.

Sora patted his brother's arm. "I know, Roxas. We all are. Just calm down, okay?"

Hmm…that red hair looked familiar…was it Reno?

Roxas huffed. "Whatever."

Oh my gosh, it was!

"RENO! Hey, hey Reno!!"

Reno grinned when he spotted her, and turned to the teenagers he was dragging with him. The blonde's eyes lit up, and he started jumping. Sora and Roxas noticed.

"Dude!"

"Demyx, hey!"

The boys ran over to their old friend, Kairi right behind them. When they made it over, the boys jumped on Demyx. Kairi slowed down and watched the three boys wrestle on the ground. Then she turned and smiled at the brunette girl.

"Hey, you must be Olette?"

The girl gave a nod and a shy smile.

"Well, thanks for inviting us."

"It was no problem."

Kairi nodded. "So, where are we staying?"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

There was a lot of rough-housing on the way to drop of the girls at Olette's house. There was a lot of name calling, too. When the girls left, it settled down a bit.

"So, Dem…how's Axel?"

"He's good. I write him a lot, so… I told him I'd give him your address."

"Sweet, thanks. So…what about Riku?"

Demyx looked at Sora's hopeful face. He didn't want to hurt Sora, but…

"I don't know, Sor. I haven't been able to get in touch with them since we moved from Halloween Town. Neither has Axel, to tell you the truth. We don't even know what world they're on."

Sora sighed and Roxas shook his head. "We'll find them eventually. We found each other, right?"

Demyx laughed. "Yeah, totally by accident!"

All three of them laughed together. Reno looked back at them through the rearview mirror. "So, going anywhere special, or just home?"

"Just home. Mom's waiting."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

At Demyx's home, the twins had been showered with love from Demyx's mom. Now they were up in Demyx's room, playing video games and talking happily.

"So, when's the party?"

"Nami's party is on Saturday."

"So, why'd we come here two days early?"

"To catch up. I'll bring you to Kairi tomorrow, if you want. Olette and I are taking off school to get you acquainted with Twilight Town. We're gonna start setting up for the party, too. At 'Lette's house. Is that okay?"

Roxas nodded. "Yeah, sure."

When Sora and Roxas went back to their games, Demyx smiled. He'd missed them. And now, he was totally happy. He had a feeling, though, that Naminé was going to be pissed.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**955 words. Not quite as many as the other chapters, but hey. I had to break this one up, because it would have taken way to long. And this chapter is mostly dialogue anyways. So, umm…it took a while to get this one out, because I sort of lost track of what I was doing in the middle of it. And I had a lot of tests to take in school. So, Spring Break is here, and I can get it out. You're gonna have to wait a while for the actual party to show up, okay? Okay.**

**Review, my loves! It helps me get the chapters out quicker…usually.**


	9. Road Trip

_It was quiet, and her nieces were staring at her with wide, upset eyes. Then, all of a sudden, it was broken._

"_Why'd you stop there!? I wanna hear the rest!"_

"_No, no Rikku. Later, okay? Right now we're hearing about Axel again!"_

_Yuna scrunched up her nose. "I don't think I like Axel very much."_

"_Well honey, you don't know so much about him."_

_Paine sort-of grinned. "__**I **__like Axel. He's cool."_

_Selphie nodded. "Good. Now, let's get started, shall we? Axel finally went back to his house, and…"_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"_**Road" Trip**_

_He couldn't believe it._ He just couldn't believe what he had seen. There was no way. Just no way! Oh, but it had happened, and it kind of irked him. There was no way they could be together. It just wasn't fair.

"Man, life sucks!"

"What was that, dear?"

Axel sighed. Note to self: No yelling. "Nothing Mom!!"

"Do you want some dinner? I could make you some soup?"

"Sure Mom. Thanks."

No matter how much Axel denied it in public, he loved his mom. He would say so as many times as he had to in private, just so she would know. She always knew how to make him feel better. And it was usually with food.

He still couldn't believe it, though. His two best friends…_like_ each other. And Larxene just kissed Marluxia, just like, right there. And they didn't stop, either. Oh no, they knew he was standing there and they just went on making out and stuff. When they finally stopped, he had to sit there for two hours and watch them make googly-eyes at each other. He has to go to school tomorrow and see it, too! Why does his life suck so badly, you ask? Is it because whatever Gods there are hate him so? No, it's because he has some pretty crappy luck. But that's okay. It's going to get better soon…right?

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

So, obviously, positive thinking didn't work well for Axel. Life getting better? Yeah, right. Pigs fly, too! If anything, life got a helluva lot worse. All through homeroom with Mr. Vexen, they stared at each other. All through third hour, they passed notes. All through sixth hour, they held hands and kissed when they thought no one was looking. And when they didn't have class together, and one just had it with Axel, they would not shut up about each other. The only class Axel had peace in was Art. He even had his favourite teacher, Mr. Xigbar.

Now, Mr. Xigbar was cool. He let Axel goof off in class most of the time. Of course, Axel had to have finished whatever project he was working on, but he usually did. Sometimes he'd even play card games with Axel.

Mr. Xigbar looked kind of old, too, but he wasn't. It was probably due to the fact that he had gray streaks through his hair, a lot of scars on his face, and he wore an eye-patch. Alas, he was thirty-three, which was three years older than Axel's mom. In fact, Mr. Xigbar and Mrs. Loroe had known each other since they were kids. They sort of stopped talking after she moved to Halloween Town, but their friendship stayed strong. So basically, Mr. Xigbar is kind of like a long-lost uncle to Axel…or something of that nature.

Axel looked up from his day dreaming to see Mr. Xigbar standing in front of him.

"So, how ya doin', boy?"

"I'm doing okay, Mr. Xigbar."

"Good. Happy this is the last class you have today?"

"Oh God, you don't even know!"

Since class was already started, Xigbar pulled up a stool and sat in front of Axel.

"Wanna tell me about it, kid?"

"So, you know Larxene and Marluxia, right?"

"The fruit loop and the harpy?"

"Yeah, yeah," Axel scrunched his nose. "Well they're like…_dating_ now."

"Really? Well I'll be, good for them!"

"Good for them, yes. Good for me? No. They're attached at the hip now! They make goo-goo eyes, and they pass notes, and they hold hands and kiss and _talk to me about each other_!"

"So?"

"So it gets irritating, yanno?"

"Well yeah, I know. But this is the first relationship either of them has been in, right?"

"Uh, yeah, that I know of."

"They'll get over it soon, kiddo. Don't worry about it. Now, get to work!"

Axel smiled as Mr. Xigbar walked away. Oh yeah. Favourite class in the history of school. Best teacher, too.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

It was after class, and Axel was loitering in the Art Room, hoping that Larxene and Marluxia would get tired of waiting and leave without him. He also hoped that Mr. Xigbar wouldn't notice. But that hope was soon crushed.

"What in the world are you still doing here?"

"Hiding."

"You can't hide from them forever. The fruit loop will find you, eventually."

"Yeah, whatever."

Something was wrong with Axel, and it wasn't his friends' new relationship. This much Xigbar noticed.

"What's up?"

"I told you."

"There's something else. What is it?"

Axel was quiet. It was definitely unlike when he usually thought about things, because when he did, he would tap his fingers on the table or stomp his feet. That wasn't happening now. It was quiet like that for a whole twenty minutes before Axel finally spoke up.

"Do you own a gummi ship?"

"Wha-a gummi? Yeah, but why in the world-"

"Can I borrow it!?"

"…You want to borrow my gummi? For what, kid? You gonna run away? You can't run away with my gummi!"

"NO! No, no, no. I'm going on…well, on a vacation of sorts."

"Really? To where?"

"Well I can't go if you won't let me use your gummi."

"Well I can't let you use it if I don't know where you're going."

"Touché. I'm going to Twilight Town. And old friend of mine lives there, and he's throwing this birthday party for another friend of his. I wasn't going to go, but…I don't think I'll be able to stand Marlu and Lark for much longer. So, can I borrow it? Please?"

Xigbar look Axel up and down. He couldn't just let the kid go. He had to tell his parents, and he'd have to tell his friends where he was going, too. Then there was the fact that Axel couldn't just go by himself. It would make Xigbar feel guilty. What the hell was he going to do?

"I can't let you go by yourself, Axel."

"You can come, too! Because I've never been to Twilight Town, and I'm pretty sure you have. And, even if you haven't, you could find your way around it no problem! And the Gummi Port Station kind of scares me, yanno? So having you there would make it a little better. Come on, Xigbar, please!"

Damn that boy. Damn him. "You'll have to tell your mother. And those friends of yours. When is this party, anyway?"

"This Saturday."

"So you're saying we have two days to get there?"

"…Pretty much?"

"Then get a move on, kid! You're wasting precious time! Go tell your friends, I'll tell your mom, go on!"

"Okay!"

Yeah. The damn boy was lucky, that was for sure. Good thing he'd known Mrs. Loroe for a while, or else she'd think he was kidnapping her son.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Once he'd said goodbye to his mom and his friends, they were off. He had a bag full of clothes that would last for at least four days, and he had food for the ride. The further away from The World That Never Was they got, the bigger his smile became. He was gonna get to see them again!! It was almost like his life was looking up.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**1290 words.**

**Okiedokie then! Another chapter. Taadaa!! -cough cough- Right, so. Axel's taking a trip, whoo! And Xiggy's going with him. Can't leave a teenager unattended, can we? Of course not. Random fires might start…especially with Axel. Yes, Marluxia and Larxene's relationship is that annoying. And yes, Axel has a pretty crappy luck streak.**

**Review, 'kay? I'll enjoy it.**


	10. Dislocations and Revelations

"_Auntie Selphie?"_

_Selphie, who had been preoccupied with undoing the braids in Rikku's hair, looked down into Yuna's dual-coloured eyes. She saw a question in them, and waited for it to come._

"_Um, what's Axel's mommy like?"_

_Selphie smiled, relieved that it wasn't about Tidus this time. Rikku began bouncing up and down, and Paine was suddenly very attentive. Selphie took her time thinking, knowing her nieces would wait as long as they needed. When she finally found the words to say, she spoke._

"_Well, Axel's mom has a first name, yanno."_

_Rikku squealed. "Really!? What was it, huh?"_

_Selphie giggled at Rikku, and held her in place while she continued taking the braids out. "Her name was Amare."_

_Yuna smiled dreamily. "That's such a pretty name!"_

"_I know, isn't it?"_

_Paine, getting impatient, nudged Selphie with her foot. "What did she look like?"_

"_Well, she looked sort of like Axel. She was tall, and just as freakishly skinny. And she had fire red hair, too! Only her hair didn't stick up in every direction possible like Axel's. It resisted gravity less than her son's did. But she had sapphire blue eyes instead of the emerald green her son was born with. Axel got his eyes from his father."_

_Paine, somewhat more interested than before, leaned closer to her aunt. "How did she act?"_

"_She has a brutal temper, and a horrible mean streak, just like Axel. In fact, that's where Axel got it from. She has a sweet side, too, and that's the side she shows most. She doesn't like to yell at anyone, you know."_

"_Is that why she let Axel go on the trip?"_

"_That's the very reason! Now, speaking of going on a trip, who do you know that isn't on a gummi ship to Twilight Town right now?"_

_Rikku put her finger on her lips and tapped them in though. "Umm…Zexion and Riku?"_

"_Uh-huh! And guess who you're hearing about tonight?"_

_Yuna bounced on the bed. "Zexion and Riku!!"_

_Selphie nodded, pulled the final braid out of Rikku hair, and laid the three of them down in bed. "Now, since Riku yelled at the girl at Merlin's, there hasn't really been much going on. But there's about to be, all things considering…"_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_**Of Dislocated Shoulders and Sudden Revelations**_

_Riku was impatient._ Unlike Zexion, if he had to wait for something for more than fifteen minutes, he got grumpy. And not the 'I don't want to be near people' grumpy. Oh no, it was the 'I'm going to kill you if you get too close' grumpy. And, at the moment, he was totally peeved.

"Really, Tifa, can you be so slow?"

"Shut up! I have to get ready, yanno?"

"We're going to the park, Tifa. Are you expecting to meet you 'knight in shining armor' at the park?"

"No. But it's always good to look nice, isn't it?"

"I wouldn't know. I'm not a woman."

"You're pretty enough to be one."

Riku puffed his cheeks out angrily. "Just shut up and get done!"

"I'm almost finished. How about you call Zexy and the girls, and tell them to head on over?"

"Yeah, whatever."

Yes. Riku was grumpy. And it wasn't going to go away very soon.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

It was a whole hour before Zexion, Yuffie, and Aerith made it to Tifa's house. This did nothing to ease Riku's anger. In fact, Riku vaguely entertained the idea of his head spontaneously combusting. Then the door opened, and the missing three teenagers walked in. Riku was actually happy to see Zexion, especially when he saw the horridly irritated look on his brother's face. And upon seeing what was causing said look, Riku burst out laughing.

"Gee Zexion, I rather enjoy the new…arm band?…you have. Or is that a special kind of bauble I've never seen or heard of before?"

Zexion glared at his brother as Yuffie babbled his ear off. Riku's smile grew wider, and his laughter grew louder. Aerith, who was trying to calm Zexion down, actually glared at Riku herself, trying to get him to stop laughing at his brother's misfortune. Riku didn't stop, so Tifa took it into her own hands and smacked him upside the head. There was a promise of death radiating from Riku's body.

"Listen, you know how I do so **love** you all, but I'm tired of being with you. I'm out."

And with that, Riku walked out the door. And, just as he figured, the four followed obediently, Yuffie still clinging to Zexion and talking a mile a minute.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

At the park, Yuffie forced Zexion to push her on the swing. Now, you would think that he could just say "No" and be done with it. But you'd be wrong. Because it's not an ordinary person he's dealing with. Oh no, he was dealing with none other than 'The Great Ninja Yuffie' herself. She threatened him with bodily harm at first, and when that didn't work, she promised a shovel upside the head. And so, there he was, pushing her on the swing.

"Don't you just love swinging Zexy? I love swinging. It sort of makes me feel like I can fly! Have you ever felt like that before?"

"No."

"No to what?"

"Everything."

Despite Zexion's sour mood, Yuffie was still as happy as a lark, and she began singing off-key and at the top of her lungs. To Riku and the other two girls, it didn't take a genius to figure out what Zexion still didn't understand. Yuffie was in love. She was horribly, madly, sickly in love. And she was in love with **Zexion**. Mr. Ice King himself. Seriously, Tifa was positive that the only people Zexion was capable of showing any kind of compassion to were Riku and their parents. And it agitated her, because Yuffie was her cousin. And she wanted Yuffie to be happy. But Yuffie couldn't be happy if Zexion didn't return her feelings. And this made Tifa want to shove Zexion's head into the pavement until she jarred his brain enough to show him how much Yuffie loved him.

Tifa and Riku were snapped out of their internal musings (which were scarily similar) by Aerith yelling at Yuffie to not swing so high, and yelling at Zexion to stop pushing the swing so hard.

"If you keep that up, she's bound to fly off! Is that what you want? Huh?"

Yuffie's eyes practically bulged out of her head, and she rather hastily dug her feet into the ground when she was able to.

"Zexy! Zexy-hey-I don't think I wanna swing any more. Will you watch me on the monkey bars?"

Zexion rolled his eyes and let go of the swing. "Why?"

"Because, because you can catch me if I fall off, right?"

"I guess so."

"Well, well you will, right? Right?"

Zexion sighed in an obviously defeated manner. "Yeah, yeah okay."

Yuffie smiled widely and clung to his arm again as they walked toward the monkey bars. And anyone with half a brain would have seen that, as she looked up at Zexion, her face softened and her eyes filled with so much love that, if you looked to long, you might drown. That is…anyone but Zexion himself.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

It turns out that Yuffie did fall. It also turns out that Zexion did catch her. Unfortunately, Zexion managed to dislocate his shoulder when he hit the ground, due to Yuffie's weight making him land wrong. So now they were at the hospital, and Zexion was getting his shoulder pushed back into place. The entire time, Yuffie was pacing and mumbling about how it was 'all her fault' and she was such a 'horrible person' and the like. Tifa shook her head.

"Yuffie, sit down. Your pacing isn't helping anything."

"But I hurt him! Ohh, it's all my fault."

Aerith smiled and spoke in the soothing way she usually did. "It's just a dislocated shoulder, Yuffie. He'll be fine."

"But-but I hurt him!!"

Riku sighed, and when Yuffie paced by him for the hundredth time, he pulled her down into the seat next to him and made her stay there. "Yuffie, listen. It's a dislocated shoulder. It's okay. He won't blame you, I promise. Okay?"

Yuffie's form was shaking with silent sobs, and Tifa couldn't help but understand. Poor Yuffie thought she'd just messed everything up, and was afraid that Zexion wouldn't want to look at her anymore. So, when Zexion came out of the room with a prescription in hand, Yuffie stayed back when everyone stood up. This came as a surprise to the bluish-silver haired boy, seeing as Yuffie was usually the first one to him, and had already latched onto his arm in a very leech-like manner. Worried, he pulled Tifa aside.

"Hey, what's up with Yuffie?"

Not quite understanding why Zexion had asked, she answered in a hushed town. "She thinks you hate her."

"Why would she think that?"

"Because she thinks it's her fault you have a dislocated shoulder."

Zexion's mouth formed a small 'O' of understanding, and Tifa and Aerith moved out of the waiting room with Riku, he stayed behind to talk to Yuffie. She was surprised when he stood in front of her.

"It's not your fault, okay?"

"What?"

"My shoulder. It isn't your fault. I just fell wrong, that's all, so don't worry so much."

Yuffie looked at him with the biggest eyes he had ever seen, and he smiled in that 'I-won't-let-you-see-it' way. "Come on, they're probably waiting."

Yuffie looked around to realize that they were, in fact, the only two left in the waiting room. She jumped up and, grabbing his good arm, clung to him and started dragging him out, babbling the entire way.

The entire walk back to the Arenta household, Yuffie clung to him. Tifa, Aerith and Riku noticed the small smile on Zexion's face throughout the entire walk, but none of them said anything. And, in all actuality, Zexion decided he'd rather having Yuffie clinging to him than sulking in the background anyway.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**1671 words.**

**So, little Yuffie is in love. With Zexion. And the relationship progresses. Not much is happening in Hollow Bastion, except the occasional twisted ankle or dislocated something-or-other. **

**Um, the next chapter won't be on Destiny Islands, seeing as those kiddos are in Twilight Town. There's an unexpected arrival there, and Naminé kind of blows a gasket. So get ready, okay? Is your anticipation building? Because it totally should be.**

**Review, okay? I'm sick, and it might make me feel a little better.**


	11. Some People Are Just Crazy

"_Soo…Zexion and Riku aren't going to Twilight Town?"_

"_No."_

_Yuna pouted sadly. She wanted Zexion and Riku to go to Twilight Town. Paine glared at the ceiling and Rikku bounced up and down on the bed. "Why not, huh?"_

"_Because, Rikku, they don't know Naminé is having a birthday party."_

"_But they should!"_

"_But they don't. Now, if you sit still I'll tell you about Naminé's party, okay?"_

_Yuna pouted directly at her aunt. "But I want Zexion and Riku to be there!"_

"_Yuna Tilmitt, if you do not settle down and be quiet, you won't ever get to know what happens with Zexion and Riku!!"_

_Yuna, fearing the worst, burrowed down into the covers next to Rikku and looked up at Selphie with her big, bright eyes. She now had the full attention of all three of her nieces._

"_Okay, so. Axel's on his way to Twilight Town, and Demyx and Olette still aren't finished decorating for Naminé's party…"_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"_**Crazy" Might Run in the Family**_

_The two days before the party had passed by quickly. _Now, it was Saturday morning, and Demyx and Olette were scrambling to put the finishing touches on everything. Reno had been brought there to help, as had Zack, but all they were doing was…nothing.

Demyx growled. "Reno Flynn and Zackary Fair, get your **asses** up and _**help us**_!"

Zack laughed and Reno shook his head. "No can do, yo. Might pull something."

Demyx glared at the two older boys and went back to hanging the (wicked sweet) streamers. Olette bustled in with their presents, and mumbled some horrible swear words at everyone in the room. Sora, Roxas and Kairi were just standing in a corner, looking out over everything.

"Umm…when is Nami getting here? And who's bringing her?"

"Hayner and Pence are bringing her here. They're two of our friends from school," Zack answered.

Kairi nodded and went back to watching Demyx and Olette practically kill themselves finishing up. It had already been three hours…but then again, all they did within those two days was walk around Twilight Town and talk to each other…which, in retrospect, really wasn't such a bright idea.

Demyx jumped down from the ladder and whooped victoriously. "Hah! Finally done with those damn things. Now, I gotta go home and get my stuff, and take a shower and stuff, so I'll be back later, 'kay?"

And with that, Demyx walked out the door. When Olette was finished with…whatever it was she was doing that involved a broom, a mop, and a lot of sparkles…she popped Reno and Zack over the head with the broom she'd been using. This is how it went for the next three hours…

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

When Demyx got to his house, he was shocked. He had no letter from Axel waiting for him, and his house was a mess. Walking father into the living room, he saw his mom sitting on the floor, surrounded by senseless clutter.

"Aw, Mom! I told you to wait until I got home before you tried to wrap the present."

Nanami smiled and threw the scraps of wrapping paper away from her. She giggled as she looked at her son and held the present up. "Look Demmykins! I managed to wrap it! Isn't not perfect, but that's what makes it special, right? I think it does. Don't you? You should!"

"Yeah, Momma. I think so. Why didn't you wait, though?"

"Well, I wanted to do it myself. Now, you come here and help your mother up!"

Demyx smiled, went over, and basically picked his mother up off the floor. She smiled wider when he put her down, and she ruffled her curly brown hair, blue eyes sparkling. "Well, I made a good mess, didn't I? How 'bout you just go get ready, take a shower and stuff, and I'll clean up. How's that sound?"

"Good," Demyx said as he walked up the stairs. "I'll be done in a bit, so I'll help you then."

Nanami nodded happily and skipped around, picking up random pieces of wrapping paper. At the top of the stairs, Demyx stopped and turned to look down at her, shaking his head. His mother was a little crazy…but she was home.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Back at Olette's, Wakka was freaking out. Apparently he had seen something that had really spooked him. Demyx wasn't entirely sure what it was that was so scary about two people walking around, because he only caught half the conversation.

"…some freaky ass kid with red hair, right? And this crazy old guy with an eye patch and a lot of scars was dragging him around! It was freakin' weird, man!"

Kadaj, being the smart ass that he was, just had to comment. "Aren't **you** a freaky ass kid with red hair, Wakka?"

Yazoo, Kadaj's brother and the middle of the triplets, smacked Kadaj upside the head. "Be a little nicer, Brother."

Loz, the oldest of the triplets, nodded. "That's why you keep losing your friends."

Kadaj glared at Loz. "Shut up, you big pansy!"

Loz jerked back and Yazoo smirked. "Don't cry, Loz."

Demyx looked out the window just in time to see Hayner and Pence walk up with Naminé. He yelled to the others that she was there, and that _maybe_ they should prepare for an explosion.

And he was right.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

When Axel had arrived in Twilight Town, he had been pleasantly surprised. It was a quaint little town and the Station was rather large. Apparently Twilight Town was a central place when traveling, and people stopped there every day to gather supplies and the like. Where Axel was surprised, however, Xigbar was pissed.

First they got lost in the Station. Then, stupid Axel had no idea how to find his friend's house. They asked one person and he freaked out. The second person glared rather angrily. The third person finally gave them directions in a rather nervous fashion. Then, the _entire_ way to this kid's house, people were either staring or throwing rocks at him.

They were finally at (inside) this kid's house, though. When his mom had answered the door and realized who it was, she had flipped her lid!

"Ooh, Axicoo! Is that really you? It really is! Oh my goodness, I can't believe it! Look at you, you've gotten so big!! Oh, come in come in!!"

The woman had crushed Axel in a hug and proceeded to drag him into the house, leaving Xigbar to follow dumbly.

"Nanami…can't…breathe…"

Nanami released him and happily set about making tea. Axel took a seat at the kitchen table like he belonged there, motioning for Xigbar to do the same. Once the tea was on, Nanami turned to them and smiled.

"Now, Axel, introduce me to your friend."

"This is Xigbar. He came with me from The World That Never Was. Where's Demyx at?"

"Straight to the point, aren't you? It's nice to meet you, Xigbar. Axel, Sweetie, you just missed him!! He went to Olette's house for the party."

"Oh. Can you tell me where Olette lives?"

Nanami smiled brightly and gave Xigbar the directions over tea. When she was finished, with both the directions and the tea, Axel stood up, kissed her cheek, and made his way to the door.

"We'll see you later, okay? Thanks for the directions."

Xigbar nodded his thanks, still rather dumbstruck, and followed Axel out the door toward Olette's house. That woman seemed slightly out of her mind, to him. When Xigbar noticed that people were staring at him again, he resumed his pissed off attitude. He really didn't like it. Hadn't they ever seen a dude with an eye patch before?

He stopped complaining to himself when he realized that they had made it to their destination. Axel knocked on the door and waiting, but he wasn't answered with a person. Oh no. He was answered with a scream.

He didn't realize _quite_ what he had gotten himself into.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**1319 words.**

**Okay, the party will be broken up into two chapters. I hope that's okay with you. And if it isn't - tough luck! Demyx's mom is a few crayons short of a ninety-six box, yanno? Anyways, the next chapter will be the party. Okay? Okay!**

**Review. …rawr.**


	12. Fire

_She was receiving glares from all three of her nieces. That was bad. The three of them rarely agreed on anything, and here they were, silently agreeing with something. Selphie entertained the though of running from the room in a panic, but Rikku spoke up._

"_Why'd you stop last night?"_

_Well, __**that**__ was unexpected. "What do you mean?"_

_Yuna glared at her. "You stopped right in the middle of the story last night!"_

_Paine growled. "__**Why?**__"_

_Selphie sighed. "It was getting late, Sweeties. I had to stop."_

"_Nu-uh!" was the general answer._

"_Yes. Now, if you stay calm and stop __**glaring at me**__, I'll finish the story."_

_Yuna, Rikku and Paine immediately dropped their angry looks and sat, staring at their aunt. Oh, the power of story telling._

"_Okay, good. We left off when Naminé got to Olette's house and Axel arrived shortly after…"_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_**Don't Yell Fire in a Crowded Room**_

_The look on Naminé's face meant death._ Upon seeing the look, everyone panicked. Hayner and Pence dove over the couch and ended up laying flat on the floor. Reno and Zack somehow managed to fit under the coffee table, and Loz tried to hide behind the kitchen counter. Wakka tried to hide his body with a plant, and Yazoo and Kadaj hid in the closet. Roxas, Sora and Kairi loitered in the middle of the kitchen, and Demyx and Olette stood directly in Naminé's line of fire. Because they're morons.

"Oh. My. God."

Naminé glared at the two in front of her. Normal people would have cowered in fear of the intensity of her glare, but not them. Because, once again, they are morons.

"What. The hell. Is WRONG WITH YOU!!" Naminé shrieked.

Demyx cringed and Olette took a step back. She held her hands up in a rather defensive way. "Now, Nami, don't freak out."

"Freak out? Oh no, I'm not going to freak out."

Olette let out a breath. "Oh good."

"_**I'm going to kill you!"**_

Demyx yelped and jumped behind Olette, using her as a type of human shield. He stuck his head around her and chuckled nervously. "Wh-why would you do that?"

"How could you do this!? It's not what I wanted, you now that," Naminé whined. "Why would you go against what I wanted?"

"Because we wanted to surprise you," Olette explained. "We just…"

By that time, Kairi had come out of the kitchen and was standing in the living room. Naminé didn't notice, because she was too focused on not killing her two best friends.

Demyx half-way stepped out from behind Olette. "We wanted to do something special for you, Nami!"

"And how did you expect to do that?"

Kairi, desperate to help her new friends, finally spoke up. "They invited me."

"Hush, Kairi! This is between me, Demyx and Olette so you just…you just…just…"

Naminé stopped short. Kairi? Her cousin Kairi? It just clicked that it was **Kairi** talking to her. That Kairi was there, for **her**, for her _birthday._ As Kairi walked up and gave the still slightly angry Naminé a hug, she smiled. Naminé hugged back and sort-of smiled as well.

Maybe she could forgive Demyx and Olette. Just this once.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Axel stared at the front door. What the hell was that? Didn't people usually answer the door when it was knocked on? Not, yanno, screech like a banshee? He looked over at Xigbar, who was looking at him.

"You **sure** you wanna go in there, kid?"

Axel shook his head. "No. But I'm gonna. Demyx is in there."

"Your funeral, kid."

Axel nodded and knocked louder on the door. This time, a girl with brown hair and green eyes opened the door. She _had_ been smiling, but it slipped off when she saw them.

"Hey, Wakka…are these those guys?"

Wakka looked out the door and Xigbar's eye widened. "You're the kid that freaked out on us!"

"OH GOD DON'T KILL ME!"

"HI!! I'm Axel Loroe. Demyx's mom said he'd be here. Is he?"

The girl scrunched up her nose. "Oh-kay…come inside, I guess. Hey Demyx! There's someone here to see you…some freaky kid with weird tattoos…"

Demyx's head popped around the corner, and Sora and Roxas looked up from their food. Seeing Axel, their eyes lit up and a scene much like the one at the Station occurred.

"Axel! Ohmigod, Axel!! Oh shit, when'd you get here? **How'd** you get here?"

Olette shook her head at the four boys wrestling on the floor.

'_Great…this'll be a good day.'_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

After the boys had settled down and Naminé had gotten over her initial pissed-off-ness, they had cake. Then Naminé opened presents.

From the triplets she had gotten a book of pictures. Some of them were drawn, some painted, some printed off the computer, and some were photos of all of them. She set it aside to look through later.

Since Zack and Reno both love her, but are both kind of cheap, they banded together and bought her a dagger. It was average size, and the blade had swirls and other designs running down it. The hilt was also very intricate, with gems and pictures hidden in the seemingly random swirls. The sheath was rather simple, with three gems going down the center of it. Naminé thought it was beautiful.

Wakka bought her some new charcoal pens. When asked why, he said that he'd heard her say she needed some. He also bought her some new paintbrushes, just because he could. Sora and Roxas, who didn't really know her very well, bought her a book of paintings. There were paintings by Picasso, Raphael, Michelangelo, Donatello, and Leonardo. Axel, who had gone there on a spur-of-the-moment thought, gave her a ninety-six box of crayons and a jumbo colouring book. She giggled at it, thanked the three newcomers, and moved on to, what she believed, were the most important gifts.

Naminé grabbed the present from her aunt Mika first. It was a box, that much was obvious. She unwrapped it and opened it up, revealing a collection of things. There was hair clips, ponytails, fingernail polish, and books. A lot of the books were murder-mystery books, some were romance, and many were horror or suspense. She silently thanked her aunt, making a mental note to send something back for her with Kairi.

After she finished with her aunt's present, she moved on to Kairi's. Kairi had somehow managed to get her a summer pass to the biggest art museum in Twilight Town. Naminé didn't know how, because those passes were **very** expensive. She thanked her cousin and grabbed the gift from Demyx.

Demyx and his mother had both signed the card, so she imagined Nanami had something to do with it. She carefully unwrapped the box-like gift, and gasped when she saw it. It was a chest, and smelled faintly of paint. The rose and sitar on either side seemed hand carved, as did the diamond and star shapes decorating it. She opened it up and ran her hand over the velvet inside, and when she got to the back-right corner, she flipped some kind of switch that made sitar music pour out of it. She looked up at Demyx, eyes wide.

"It's a treasure chest," he explained with a smile. "My dad made it for Mom before they got married. She _was_ going to give it to her first daughter, but she didn't have one. So she said she wanted to give it to you. I just repainted it."

Naminé nodded, at a loss for words. After she regained control of her speeding thoughts, she reached for her gift from Olette. She didn't find it, though. She looked up questioningly, but stopped short when Kairi screamed.

"OLETTE! There's a…a-a monster! Look, right over there!"

Everyone freaked out, and Naminé turned around, looking in the direction that Kairi was pointing - and there it was.

A Shadow.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**1311 words.**

**There you are! The party's not **_**completely**_** over yet, but next chapter will not be at Twilight Town. The kids from Hollow Bastion will be having a…sleepover…thing. Yeah…so…-cough-**

**Review?**


	13. God Help Them

"_A Shadow? What's that?"_

"_You'll learn soon, Rikku, you will."_

"_I wanna know now."_

"_You have to wait. I have to tell you about Riku and Zexion now."_

_Yuna smiled and cuddled up to Paine. "I like them. I 'specially like their friends!"_

"_Yes, I know."_

"_Tell us about the Shadow!"_

_Paine glared at Rikku. "Shush. She won't ever tell us if you keep bugging her."_

_Ah, Paine was catching on. Rikku stopped her incoherent whining and curled up to Paine the way Yuna had. Selphie couldn't help but smile - they made such an adorable picture._

"_Right. Now, it's around three or four in the afternoon, and Zexion and Riku are doing their homework in the park…"_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_**Make Up, Nail Paint, and Hair Ties.**_

…_**God Help Them.**_

_It was a nice day._ That was why Riku and Zexion were doing their homework in the park. Well that, and the fact that Riku drug Zexion out of the house. Zexion really didn't care once they had arrived there, and began to do his work. He would have been okay with staying in the park, too, but the girls arrived.

"Hii!!" Yuffie chirped. She plopped herself down next to Zexion and began to pluck through his homework. Without even looking up, Zexion batted her hands away.

"Don't touch my work."

"You're no fun."

"Just don't touch it."

"Oh hush, Zexy. Now, aren't you going to ask why we're here?"

Zexion ignored her, so Riku picked up, also not looking up from his work.

"Why are you girls here?"

Tifa grinned. "Well, I'm just so glad you asked!"

Riku and Zexion simultaneously rolled their eyes, ignoring Yuffie who seemed to be packing their things.

"You see," Aerith began in a sickly sweet, you're-not-going-to-like-this voice, "we're having a slumber party."

"And, since you're both our very most super best friends," Yuffie continued, "you get to come with us!"

She plucked the books out of Riku's and Zexion's hands and shoved them in their bags. Then, Aerith and Tifa grabbed the two boys and drug them away.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Apparently, the girls had already gone and packed their clothes for them. Great, because that's what every guy wants - a chick going through their room. And, of course, their parents didn't stop the girls. They got to waltz right on in and make themselves at home. Life was so not fair.

When they were at Aerith's house, because that's where the party was taking place, Zexion jerked away from Tifa, and watched as Riku struggled in vain to get away from Aerith. God, his brother was such a sissy.

"Riku, hold still!"

"No! You're evil! I want out!"

Aerith sighed and let Riku go after Yuffie locked the door. Zexion winced as Riku hit the floor, then watched as he scrambled away to the nearest protection. How had he managed to get stuck with such a prissy little brother? He was about to tell Riku to suck it up and be a man when Yuffie bounced over.

"Zexy!! You wanna paint my nails?"

Zexion's left eye twitched. "No."

"Then can I paint yours?"

"No."

"Then can-"

"Yuffie, no. Just. No."

"Well, you're kind of grumpy."

Zexion shook his head as Riku brought up their bags. Yuffie looked down and kicked her feet.

"Where…are you going?"

Riku smiled at the downcast girl. "Don't worry, we'll be back later. We're just gonna go home and finish some stuff up, okay?"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

At the Arenta household, two adults were sitting in the living room, seemingly watching the television. What you see isn't always what you get, however. They were actually waiting for their children to get home. The woman, with long silverblue hair and turquoise-like eyes was biting her lip anxiously. The man, with short silver hair and cloudy aqua eyes was staring off into space, fidgeting with his hands. Before they knew it, the front door slammed and their could hear footsteps.

Mikomi watched as her sons stormed into the house. They seemed angry about something, and she was tempted to ask, but she knew they wouldn't answer. As her boys ran up the stairs, Mikomi looked at Kai. He was looking toward the stairs.

"Kai, honey?"

He turned his eyes toward her, but kept facing the stairs. "Yes?"

There was a crash upstairs and Riku's muffled yelling and cursing. "Do you think they'll ever talk to us like they used to?"

Kai shrugged and went back to facing the stairs. Sometimes Mikomi wished he wasn't blind.

Upstairs, the boys were having a bigger dilemma. They didn't know what to do! They didn't want to go, but they didn't want to hurt the girls' feelings.

"How are we going to get out of this?"

Riku sighed and flopped down on Zexion's bed. He thought about it for a minute, groaned, and put a pillow over his head.

"Zexy," came his muffled whine. "Fix it…"

"I dunno, Ri. You told them we'd be back, and…"

"But Zexy…they'll be all…girly. And they'll use the things with the stuff, and…"

"You need to use nouns, Riku."

"They'll break out the make up and nail paint! The hair ties, too! Do you know how much it hurts to pull out hair ties?"

"No, Riku. But you said…"

"I thought you'd get us out of it!"

"Ri…"

"Maybe you should just go?"

Both boys started and whipped their heads up to see their mother standing in the doorway. Apparently, one of them had neglected to close the door.

"What do you mean? They'll kill us!"

"Riku, sweetie, I love you. I really do. But you're just so oblivious. Those girls won't hurt you - they love you."

"Then why do they always dress me up?"

"I don't know. They're girls, it's what they do. Now, do you know why you should go?"

"Because," Zexion spoke up, "if we don't, it'll hurt their feelings."

Mikomi smiled at her son. "That's a great answer dear, but it's not quite right. It won't hurt their feelings - it'll break their hearts. What you need to do with them is set up rules. No make up, nail pain or hair ties. No manicures or pedicures. Learn how to say no to them. You're both letting them walk all over you, and you need to stop. Set boundaries! Make up the rules while we're eating, and then your father and I will drop you off. Who's house is it at, now?"

Both boys replied with "Aerith's."

Mikomi nodded. "Okay. Now, come downstairs. One of you sit and talk with your father, the other help me make dinner."

The boys nodded and followed their mother downstairs.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"They're not coming back."

Tifa swiveled the computer chair around to face her cousin, who was laying on the couch and throwing a pillow back and forth with Aerith. "Why do you say that?"

"I saw the looks on their faces. Besides," Yuffie sighed, "they just won't."

"Yuffie, don't think that way."

"Well, we practically forced them to come! I wouldn't come back, either, if I were them."

Aerith caught the pillow, walked over to the couch, and waited for Yuffie to lift her head up. When Yuffie did, Aerith sat down, pulled the girl's head into her lap, and began braiding her short hair.

"Oh Yuffie, don't be so sad. I'm sure he likes you," was Aerith's attempt at soothing Yuffie.

"Yeah, well," Yuffie mumbled, "I'm sure he doesn't."

Aerith was about to argue with Yuffie, but there was a knock at the door. Tifa answered the door, mumbled something that the other girls couldn't hear, and stepped aside. Riku and Zexion walked in, dropped their bags by the door, and walked farther into the living room. They were back, and the "party" was about to start.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Six hours, three tubs of sea-salt ice cream, five bags of popcorn and many movies later, they were still somewhat awake. Riku had given in around two hours ago and let the girls braid his hair, but he was still wearing his own (boy) clothes. Zexion had also given in and let Yuffie (not **the girls**, but **Yuffie**) paint his nails pretty rainbow colours. Riku looked down at his brother, who was on the floor.

"Hey, Zexion," Riku said while throwing a pillow at him. "Change the movie."

"Nope. Comfortable where I am."

"C'mon…"

"Reading, shh…"

Yuffie smiled and made her way to the floor, next to Zexion.

"What book are you reading?"

Zexion snapped the book shut, got up, and put it in his back. "Okay, what movie do you want?"

Halfway through the movie, Tifa looked down at Zexion. He was asleep, and Yuffie was snuggled up against him, asleep as well. It even looked kind of like he was snuggling back. She looked beside her on the couch to find that Aerith was asleep as well, and looked over to see Riku sleeping on the loveseat. She herself snuggled into the cover she had, waiting for sleep to take her.

Somewhere, very far away - possibly in another universe - a spark went off and a flame formed, flickering and barely there, but **alive**.

And, in their dreams, Riku and Zexion remembered.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**1525 words.**

**Okay. New chapter…Riku and Zexion…and you met their parents, yay! It took a while to type this dang thing up, yanno? Because I have so much crap to do…-sobs- I wish I could quit life and be a hermit, as I've said before. It would be great… Ah well, here you go.**

**Review, okay…please??**


	14. Not As It Seems

"_Auntie Selphie, Auntie Selphie!"_

"_Rikku, stop bouncing! You're going to get hurt!"_

"_But Auntie Selphie!"_

"_Rikku, I said stop!"_

_The moment those four words left Selphie's lips, Rikku landed on Paine. This made Paine angry. Yuna, seeing the look of death upon her cousin's face, squeaked and scurried off the bed._

"_Ah, um…I'm sorry, Painey. I didn't mean…"_

_Paine growled, grabbed a fist-full of Rikku's hair, and pulled as hard as she could. Rikku screamed loudly, and Yuna started crying._

"_Paine, let go. Right. Now."_

_Pained glared, tugged Rikku's hair one last time, ten let it go. Rikku sniffled and crawled into Selphie's lap, and Yuna warily sat down next to Paine, tears still falling down her face. Selphie fixed Paine with a look._

"_That was very uncalled for. I should make you stay in her by yourself, and miss out on the story."_

_Paine's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to say something, but Selphie stopped her._

"_I won't, though. However, your uncle __**will**__ be hearing about this little incident, and he __**will**__ punish you for it."_

_Paine nodded slowly, not looking at her aunt._

"_Okay," Selphie said as she wiped a tear from Yuna's cheek and adjusted Rikku in her lap, "everyone at Naminé's party has just caught sight of the Shadow…"_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_**Things Aren't Always As Bad As They Seem**_

_Naminé jumped up, more out of excitement than fright._ She'd never seen a Shadow before, so she was curious. She had just begun inching toward the creature when Olette ran passed her.

"I thought the cage was locked!" Olette cried as she scooped the Shadow up. "I swear it was. Unless you're smarter than I thought you were."

Everyone stared at Olette as she mumbled to the black, ant-like creature with glowing yellow eyes.

"Well, it ruined the surprise," Olette said as she walked toward Naminé, "but happy birthday anyway!"

Naminé stared dumbly at the creature Olette was holding out to her.

"This is my gift from you?"

Olette smiled brightly and nodded. "Yeah! I remembered you said something about wanting to see a Shadow, so I figured I'd get you one for your birthday."

Naminé smiled as the Shadow twitched, and listened as Olette went on.

"Merlin kept calling it Moosh, so I'm thinking that's its name. Merlin's a little strange, so I guess the name is understandable. I bought a cage, a collar, a leash , a food bowl, and some food and toys for it! All the stuff is up in my room, ready to be transferred to your house. Well, don't just stare, take it!"

Naminé carefully pulled the small creature into her arms. When she had it, she realized that it must have been born only a few weeks before. She giggled as it nuzzled her cheek.

"Thank you so much, Olette! He's perfect."

"No problem! Now, how 'bout we play some games?"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The party had died down after a while. Wakka had left after the first two games, claiming that if he didn't get home before eight his mother would skin him alive. Loz, Yazoo and Kadaj were getting hugs from Naminé, much to Kadaj's annoyance. After they all got hugs, Olette walked them to the door.

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow! Bye!"

She closed the door and turned to look over the living room. The streamers were still shooting glitter and ribbons everywhere, but it was at a slower pace. Roxas, Axel and Zack were currently engaged in a game of Halo (she would never understand their fascination), Demyx, Hayner and Reno were playing Jenga (Reno was trying to make Hayner knock it over), Pence, Sora and Kairi were doing something with Pence's laptop (were those wires sticking out of it?), and Naminé was playing with her new pet. Olette smiled and walked to the couch, sitting next to her best friend.

"So, you like him?"

"Oh yeah. He's just a baby, but he's so smart! Here, look."

Naminé held up three fingers, and Moosh made and odd clicking noise three times in a row. Naminé switched to eight fingers, and Moosh clicked eight times. Naminé then made a fist, and Moosh just stared at her, waiting for something to happen.

"Here, let me see him."

Olette picked Moosh up, brought him upstairs, put him on her bed, and showed him a card.

"See this card?"

Moosh twitched and clicked once.

"Bring it to your mommy."

Moosh twitched again, grabbed the card, and hesitated in jumping off the bed.

"Go on, bring it to her."

Moosh clicked and scuttled downstairs. Olette followed at a much slower pace and smiled when she saw that the Shadow had, indeed, brought the card to Naminé. She smiled wider when Naminé squealed and hugged the creature close to her chest. Olette was at peace. She had finally found a way to make (and keep) Naminé happy. She had finally done something right.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The next morning, Olette woke up to the sound of her front door slamming closed. When she went to investigate, she found Reno sitting on her porch step, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. She sat down next to him, plucking the cancer stick out of his mouth and putting it out on the ground.

"You'll die sooner if you keep that up."

"So?"

"So stop."

"Nope. Sorry, but the habit's hard to kick."

"Then don't do it around me."

A comfortable silence settled over them, and Olette took her phone out to check the time. Seven-thirty in the morning. Not bad, only a half and hour earlier than usual. She had just started to play Tetris when Reno broke the silence.

"Demyx doesn't like me, does he?"

Olette snapped her phone closed and looked over at Reno. "Why are you asking me?"

"You're one of his best friends. You'd know."

Olette sighed as she looked at the road, watching the still-sleeping town.

"I don't know, Reno. I mean, yes, he likes you. Just not in the way you want him to."

Reno sighed. "So, trying is useless. He won't ever like me that way."

Olette looked up at the eighteen year old she had come to think of as an older brother. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him as hard as she could. She didn't like seeing anyone so sad, especially when it was someone she cared about.

Leaning into him, she sighed. "Oh Reno. It'll be okay. Demyx may not like you, but I guarantee you'll find someone. They may not know you yet, and you may not know them, and your first meeting may be a horrible one, but that person is out there somewhere, waiting for you. And when you find that person, I promise that he or she will make you much happier than Demyx ever could."

Reno smiled and wrapped his left arm around the girl's shoulders. "Thanks Olette," he mumbled. Then he flipped his lighter with his right hand.

"Okay Reno. You can smoke with me here. Just this once."

Reno started laughing, which caused Olette to giggle. Soon they were laughing loud enough to wake up everyone in the house, clinging to each other and gasping for breath. And around them, the town continued the process of waking up, oblivious to the two teenagers that had just formed a bond that would eventually have to withstand the worst pain of all.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**1,228 words.**

**Eh, a little shorter than usual. Reno and Olette are now very, very close. They sort of have been, but this cemented it. And um, yeah.**

**Review, yo.**


	15. Being a Teenager Kind of Sucks

"_Zexion and Ri-ku, Zexion and Ri-ku!"_

"_Yuna, please calm down."_

_Yuna was bouncing slightly on the bed, Paine was glaring at her, and Rikku was sitting in Selphie's lap. When Selphie asked Yuna to calm down, Yuna stopped bouncing and went to clapping her hands and chanting._

"_Auntie Selphie, we all really wanna hear about Zexion and Riku."_

_Selphie smiled at Rikku and took the final bead out of her hair. She placed it in the bowl on the night stand and set Rikku down to Yuna's left. She kissed all three of her nieces foreheads, tucked the covers up the their chins, and smiled fondly at them._

"_Okay. Now…which one of you remembers what important thing happened to Zexion and Riku?"_

"_They remembered Axel, Demyx, Sora and Roxas," Paine answered quietly, snuggling into her pillow._

"_Yes, that's right! Hmm…okay, so since they remembered, they decided to tell Aerith, Tifa and Yuffie…"_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_**Love Struck and Stupid. Oh the Joys of Being a Teen.**_

"_Do what now?"_

Riku looked into Tifa's red eyes and blinked. He felt a tug on his head, and turned to the left so that Yuffie could braid another piece of his hair. From their spot Aeirth's living room floor, and the way his head was turned, he could see right through the big picture window. He blinked when Leon and Cloud walked by, then realized Tifa was probably still staring at him, waiting for an answer.

"Well, last night I had this really weird dream. Apparently it's the same dream Zexion had, too. Now I feel the very strong urge to track down these people."

Yuffie pulled on his hair again. "What kids, again?"

"The ones from our dream."

"And what are their names again?" Tifa asked.

"Axel, Demyx, Sora and Roxas."

"Oh. Do you know where they are?"

"Nope."

"Oh."

It fell silent in the living room. The only sounds were Yuffie's humming, and Riku's shifting. Tifa saw that Riku still wasn't okay with his sudden thoughts or his dream, and all she could think was, _'I wonder how Zexion's coping?'_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Aerith was humming quietly to herself as she worked in her back yard garden. She would talk to the flowers every now and again, knowing that they would grow better if she did. She was so enveloped in her flowers that she didn't notice someone approaching her.

"Uh, Aerith? Can I talk to you?"

One would think that, being fourteen years old, Aerith wouldn't have much experience in life. But she was wise beyond her years, and everyone knew it.

She sat back and smiled up at Zexion. "Sure! What's up?"

"Well, not much, really. It's just, um…I wanted to talk to you about…Yuffie."

Aerith blinked, and Zexion wasn't sure if it was from the sun in her eyes or if she was confused. "What about her?"

"Why's she always hanging on me?"

"Well, why do you think?"

"I don't know."

One would also think that, since Zexion is so smart and all, he would know why Yuffie hung on him constantly. Alas, one would be wrong. Zexion may be great with school work, but when it comes to emotions, he's like a bat in the middle of a tree-less field.

Aerith sighed. Boys **will** be boys. "Help me with my gardening, and I'll explain. Come on, sit," she said, patting the ground beside her.

Zexion took a seat next to Aerith and began helping her plant some new flowers. It was quiet for a few minutes while Aerith sorted through her thoughts.

"Zexion, Yuffie is a sensitive girl. She always has been, and you know that. She's physically strong, but she's easily broken."

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"When she decides she cares about someone, she does whatever she can to protect them. You've seen the way she acts around us. You've seen how she treats us better than everyone else. But you haven't seen how she treats **you**."

"What?"

By this time, both of them had stopped working. Zexion was staring at Aerith, and Aerith was focused on her garden.

"When Yuffie decides she's in love with someone, she does everything she can to make them happy. She tries as hard as she can to get that person's attention, and to hold it. She does everything she can to make them smile, and will try to be with them as much as she can. She will treat them like they're the most important person in the world."

"So…you're saying…what, exactly?"

"She may only be fifteen, but she knows when she's in love. And she is, Zexion. She's fallen hard. She's fallen for **you**."

"Me?"

"Yes. Zexion, please. If you don't like her, don't lead her on. As I've said, she's sensitive. She needs someone that won't trample on her feelings, or her heart."

It was quiet, and Aerith stood up, wiping the dirt from her hands onto her dress.

"Just give her a change, Zexion," she said as she walked toward the door. "Okay?"

The back door closed before Zexion could answer. He had a feeling that Aerith knew what he would have said, though.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"So, what are we gonna do today?"

Tifa smiled at her older cousin. "I dunno. I was thinking we could go play in the park."

"No."

Yuffie giggled. "Oh Riku, don't be such a spoil sport."

"Shut up, Crazy."

Yuffie smiled wider and tightened her hold on Zexion's left arm. "Hey Zexy, can we get some ice cream?"

"Um, sure I guess."

"Will you pay for mine?"

"Will you not eat enough to feed a small town?"

"Deal! Come on! I think we're close to the parlor."

"So Riku," Aerith began as she watched Yuffie drag Zexion off," how do you like your new outfit?"

Riku pulled the skirt down further, messed with the hem of his shirt, and pulled the stockings up higher. "I don't know. The skirt's kind of short. The boots are nice, though."

Tifa grinned. "The skirt's supposed to be short. And of course the boots are nice, they're mine! Now pipe down and you might get a hot date."

Riku pulled on one of the many braids in his hair. "What gave you the idea that I'm gay?"

"Not gay. Bisexual. Now hush."

"But I'm not."

"I said shut up and be a good drag queen!"

Everyone in the ice cream parlor they had just entered stared at them. The guy behind the counter blinked and sent Riku a pervy look. Zexion and Riku both glared back.

"Oh look! There's Squallie, let's go!"

Leon's eye twitched as they got to his table. "How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"Millions," Yuffie said off-handedly, looking around. "Where's Cloud?"

"In the back, yelling at one of the pervy workers."

"Oh. We'll sit with you, then!"

Just as they sat down, Cloud walked out, looking mildly irritated. When he saw them, however, his spirits visibly lifted.

"Hey guys," he said in a monotone. "You're looking exceptionally pretty today, Riku."

Riku fumed and glared daggers at Cloud. Zexion, on the other hand, looked at Cloud appreciatively.

"How can you say that and keep a straight face."

"I've had practice. Anyway, what are you here for?"

"Ice cream!" Yuffie chirped.

"Actually, Riku and I have a question for you two."

Cloud turned his full attention to Zexion. "Okay, shoot."

"Do either of you have a gummi ship?"

Now Leon looked confused. "Yeah. Why?"

"We need to take a trip."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Mikomi blinked as her sons busted through her front door and flew up the stairs. She couldn't help but wonder why they were in such a hurry, but knew it would be useless to ask. She blinked again when Leon and Cloud walked through the door at a much more leisurely pace.

"Hello Squall, hello Cloud."

"Hi Mrs. Arenta," both boys replied in unison.

"Do either of you know what's gotten into my boys?"

Cloud nodded as he and Leon sat at the kitchen table.

"Do you mind if Leon and I take them on a trip? The girls will be coming along, too."

"A trip?"

Leon nodded this time. "Yeah. Like, in a gummi ship. I'm pretty sure Vincent'll want to come, so Sephiroth and Zell will probably follow. Which means Cloud and I will each have to take our own gummi ships."

Mikomi started biting her lip worriedly. Cloud saw it and decided to ease her mind.

"We'll be with them! They'll have three seventeen year olds and two eighteen year olds watching them. It'll be okay, we'll take care of them."

"Well…okay," she mumbled.

It was then that Zexion and Riku decided to stumble down the stairs, bags in hand. Mikomi whirled on them.

"You two had better have your phones on you at all times! Call me as soon as you get to where you're going, you hear me? If I haven't heard from you in four days, I will call you, yell a lot, and you will both turn your butts around and come back home! Listen to Vincent, Sephiroth, Cloud and Squall. **Don't** listen to Zell! He's a moron, and listening to him will probably get you hurt. And call me! Are we clear?"

Both boys nodded, used to their mother's random outbursts. Cloud and Leon sat there, staring at her like she had grown an extra head.

"Good," she sad sweetly. "Say goodbye to your father."

The boys walked into the living room, said their goodbyes to Kai, and walked back into the kitchen. Mikomi then assaulted both of them with hugs, kisses, and a loud cry of "I'll miss you both so much!"

Zexion hugged his mother a final time, assuring her they wouldn't be gone for too long, and Riku kissed her cheek. Then they turned to Cloud and Leon, who were standing up and waiting.

"Okay," Zexion mumbled.

"We're ready," Riku finished.

Cloud nodded, following Leon to the door. "Good. Let's go get the girls, then."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**1660 words. **

**Longer than most…I think. Not word-wise, but yanno. Five and two-thirds pages on Word Processor. Whoo for me, right? Ugh, I got stuck in the middle of it, so I was like "GAAAH! OH NOES!" But then I got something else in my head, and I was like "Okay, good stuff." And it's still not as good as I wanted it to be. But, oh wells.**

**Review, yo.**


	16. I Swear It!

"_Soo, who wants to hear more?"_

_All three girls raised their hands excitedly, bouncing up and down on the bed. Selphie smiled when she saw that Paine was finally opening up and showing more excitement._

"_Okay, do you know who you're hearing about tonight?"_

"_The kids in Twilight Town!" Rikku squealed excitedly._

"_You betcha! Okay, so if you all sit still and snuggle into the covers, I'll get started."_

_The girls immediately grew quiet, Rikku and Yuna snuggling up against Paine with twin smiles on their faces. Selphie grinned and kissed all three of her nieces' foreheads._

"_Okiedokie, so. The big party is over, and now we've moved onto Sunday afternoon. The group that stayed the night at Olette's house has gone out, and…"_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_**They're Criminal Masterminds, I Swear It!**_

"_You're both so obnoxious!"_

Demyx looked up at Olette, confusion evident in his eyes. "What?" he asked sweetly.

Olette huffed indignantly and crossed her arms. She then nodded her head toward the other side of the food court, where Axel was in the process of buying ten (TEN!) more happy meals. Demyx just stared at her. She sighed and looked away.

"How could you think this is fun?" she asked as Axel bounced back with four happy meals. Sora and Roxas followed behind him, carrying the remaining six. It was then that Olette thought that the twins might as well be their lackeys.

"It just is. You ready Demyx?"

Olette glanced at Axel as Demyx nodded and grimaced. She could practically feel the malicious intent _leaking_ out of the boy's **pores**. She groaned as Axel stood up on his chair, looking for potential victims to wreak havoc upon. Unfortunately for her and the rest of the party, the victims always ended up being old people or little kids.

"You guys, don't," she whined as Demyx started bouncing in his seat. "You're going to get us kicked out of the maaaall!"

Axel ignored her and laughed in triumph, pointing vigorously at a group of old ladies sitting down at one of the larger tables. Olette whined louder as Demyx hopped up onto the table, barbeque sauce in hand. She looked over at Sora and Roxas, planning on telling them to make the older boys stop. Unfortunately, they were also armed with chicken nuggets, french fries, and various dipping sauces. Screw being lackeys - those two were their evil accomplices! And Axel was a friggin' criminal mastermind! She was just getting ready to scream at the four boys to stop when they let fly, laughing maniacally.

Miraculously, they all hit their intended targets. Axel laughed louder, Demyx whooped excitedly, and Sora and Roxas gave each other high-fives. Demyx was jumping up and down on the table when he heard Olette squeak. He looked down at her and saw that she was pointing at their victims. When he saw their faces, he knew why.

"Um, guys…Let's go find the others!" he yelled. He then jumped down from the table, grabbed Olette's arm, and sprinted out of the food court, Axel and the twins following closely behind.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"I'm not sure leaving Moosh with Zack and Reno was such a good idea, Nam," Pence stated.

Hayner nodded in agreement. "They're both idiots. They're bound to screw something up."

Naminé sighed and picked up a blue bat. "I know. But leaving him with Mom would have been worse."

"Oh," both boys responded in a monotone. When Naminé realized that she would get no more conversation from them, she continued on toward the back of the store.

The trio were currently in the Struggle Store. It actually had a proper name (_DiZ's something or another_), but no one really cared about it. They just cared about what was in stock. It had three different general types of Struggle bats with several different sub-categories, each painted blue with yellow handles. There was also many different kinds of armor, for those beginning Struggles that still weren't very good, and even the over-cautious advanced Strugglers that had won many a prize and competition.

At the moment, Naminé was searching for special Struggle bats, because Sora and Roxas had mentioned something about not being able to buy Struggle gear on Destiny Islands. She smiled when she saw the gear for the advanced Strugglers, walking over to a few sets of key-shaped Struggle _swords_. Of course, the swords were blunted so as not to cause serious damage to the opponent, but they were still _swords_. Naminé knew that Roxas and Sora would love the keyblades (_How appropriate_, she thought). She had just decided which ones to get for the twins (_Oblivion, Oathkeeper, Hero's Crest_) and was starting to call for the worker (_Mickey-something_) when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She took it out, flipped it open, and read the text.

'_Where are you?'_

'_Struggle Store,'_ she sent. A minute later, her phone buzzed again.

'_We're gonna crash in.'_

Naminé giggled and shook her head at Demyx. Boys with be boys, she guessed. Then she heard a crash from behind her. She jumped and whirled around, her eyes landing on a pile of teenage boys, Olette laying a food away with Demyx's hand wrapped tightly around her wrist. She didn't think that when Demyx had said they were going to crash in he actually meant it. Of course, Demyx was strange and no one ever knew with him, so she should have expected something a little out of the ordinary. When she finally regained her composure, she walked over and knelt down next to Olette, who was massaging the back of her head.

"What happened?" she asked quietly, stifling giggles.

"They decided to throw food on the elderly," Olette groaned, sitting up.

"Who knew that little old ladies could run so fast!" Axel exclaimed, tumbling out of the pile of boys.

"They were vicious…" Demyx mumbling, pushing Hayner's leg off of his chest.

"It was awesome!" Roxas and Sora yelled simultaneously, somewhere under Hayner and Pence.

"You **won't** be doing it again."

All eyes turned toward the speaker, shocked. Kairi had appeared out of nowhere, it seemed, armed with bags from Bath and Body Works, Hallmark, Hot Topic and Spencer's. (The one thing running through Olette's pretty little head was, _'Is she a criminal mastermind too!?'_) Naminé smiled up at her cousin and put her hands on her knees. Kairi smiled back at her then whirled on the (_her, her!_) twins, eyes furious. Naminé was about to tell her to take it easy on them when someone tapped on her shoulder.

"Um, did you want something earlier?"

Naminé looked up into the mouse-like face of the employee she had almost called for when her best friends crashed in.

"Ah-yeah!" she yelped, getting up quickly.

The employee, whose nametag read 'Mickey," (_Hah, I was right!_) followed her as she bounced toward the back of the store. She smiled happily as she pointed upward.

"See those keyblades?" she questioned cutely. Mickey nodded. "I want three of them."

"All righty!" he yipped, stepping behind the counter. "Which ones?"

Ignoring the yells of _"Demyx, let go of my wrist!" _and _"I'm too young to die, I haven't even won the Struggle Worlds Championship yet!!"_ she smiled at Mickey. "Oblivion, Hero's Crest, and Oathkeeper."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh…well, it's just that you seem a little…for _these_ keyblades, you see…just thought…"

"Oh…OH! I'm buying them for a few of my friends, they're not for me."

"Ah. Okay then. 4500 munny, please."

She smiled, handing Mickey the munny. Yes, in Twilight Town it **is** legal for dainty fourteen year old girls to buy huge sharp objects with which they could impale themselves upon. No, no one knows why. And no, no one questions it.

Naminé took the bags happily, thanked Mickey, then skipped up to her friends, who were still in a dog pile.

"C'mon guys," she sing-songed. "We should probably head back and make sure Zack and Reno haven't blown up Olette's house."

Everyone murmured random words of agreement and stood up (if they were still on the floor), following the angel-haired girl out of the mall.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Zack was bored. Olette had left him in her house and gone out with the others, Naminé leaving him with the care of her beloved Mooshiekins (to which he had to say, _"What the hell?"_). That had been three or four hours ago. He'd tried watching TV, but that made him tired (_"If you take your eyes off Mooshie for one second, I'll skin you alive."_). He tried playing with the little creature, but the thing just wasn't that into human interaction without Naminé around. He'd tried playing solitaire too, but Moosh would always mess it up somehow. And through all that, Reno hadn't moved a centimeter. So Zackary Fair did the one thing that always cheered him up when he was bored.

He whined.

"Reeeeeee-noooooooo! I'm booooooooooored."

Reno didn't even twitch. "So?"

"So entertain meeee."

Reno raised a thin red eyebrow, but didn't blink. When he realized that Zack was still staring (and whining in the back of his throat), he shook his head. "Not with that thing watching."

Zack blinked in confusion for a full minute. Then his eyes widened to the size of golf balls and his mouth dropped open, catching flies, as realization dawned on him. He choked, he squeaked, and he flailed his hands around for a good two minutes. When he was finally able to think coherently, even with his face turning pink from embarrassment, he shrieked like the fangirls that followed him around on a daily basis, proclaiming their undying love for him.

"Not like that! And not in Olette's house! Give me something to laugh at, I hate it when I'm bored and you knoooooow thaaaaaat."

Reno rolled his eyes and began getting up. "Okay," he sighed. "Go get a can of hairspray, I'll find an igniter. Meet me out back."

Zack grinned and ran (read: frolicked) upstairs. Reno shook his head at his best friend's antics, snatched the igniter from his back and strolled outside. Five minutes later, Zack bounced outside with ten cans of hairspray, and saw Reno starting a fire.

"I'd always wondered how she got her hair so flippy," he mumbled.

Reno sighed and stood up, motioning to the fire. "We will throw them into this, one by one. They will explode. We will enjoy it. Get behind that rock."

Zack nodded happily and crouched behind the rock Reno had indicated. Reno joined him shortly after, and they began throwing hairspray cans into the fire. This went on for a good while. Seeing as the rock wasn't very large, the boys were getting hit with debris, but it was okay - they were having fun.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Moosh had listened to his caretakers laugh and giggle (Zack) for a while. After watching them, he had decided that what they were doing looked like a lot of fun. He wanted to do it, too.

He got his chance when a can rolled toward his feet.

He was just a baby, so he really didn't know any better. He picked up the can and twitched and scuttled his way toward the fire. He glanced back at his caretakers and saw that they weren't paying attention. Slowly, he held his tiny, hand-like appendage out toward the fire. Then he lightly tossed the can.

He heard a loud (BOOM!) and twin screams of horror. He also felt like he hurt, but he wasn't sure why. The last thing he remembered seeing were his caretakers' faces. Then he blacked out.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Zack and Reno stooped down over Moosh's injured - and still thankfully alive - body. After they stared at him for a few minutes, they both said the only thing either of them could think to say, at the exact same time.

"Naminé is going to _**kill us**_."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**1972 words.**

**Okay, sooooh. This took a while. Hahahhh…ooh… I think it's okay, for what it's worth. It's actually sort of a filler chapter, you know? Grah. Just until Zexy and Riku show up at the first world. Which will happen next chapter, so yaaay!**

**Ugh, just for the record? School bites. Hardcore.**

**Anyways, review all right? Make me happy. Please?**

**--Rissa!!**


	17. Wonderland?

_Selphie hummed happily as she bounced around her kitchen, getting crackers and juice for the three children in her extra bedroom. She ignored the thumping and crashing she heard from said room, and put the crackers on a plate. She grabbed the cups of apple juice, picked up the plate, and made her way down the hall to the extra room. When she entered, she wasn't surprised to see Rikku jumping up and down on the bed._

"_Road trip! Road trip! Road trip!"_

"_RIKKU stop bouncing!!"_

"_NO! I wanna hear 'bout the road trip!"_

"_It's not a road trip you dimwit, they won't be in a car! Now stop bouncing, you're gonna make Yuna fall!"_

"_NO! You're not the boss of me, Painey!"_

"_She may not be," Selphie chirped as she set the crackers and juice down on the nightstand, "but I am. Now stop bouncing and lay down with your cousins or you won't be getting to hear __**any**__ of the story."_

_Rikku immediately stopped bouncing and dropped like a lead weight onto the bed. Yuna bounced up high, squealing. When she landed, she scooted closer to Paine, and Rikku scooted closer to her. Selphie then handed each of her nieces a cup of apple juice and two crackers, and settled down in the chair next to the bed. "Now, I know you know what's happening now-"_

"ROAD TRIP!"

"_Yes, Ri. Now, Zexion, Yuffie and Riku are on a gummi with Leon and Vincent. That means that Aerith and Tifa are on a gummi with Cloud, Sephiroth and Zell. The story starts off in Leon's gummi ship…"_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_**Wonderland?**_

"I HATE YOU!"

"Riku, SHUT UP!"

"NO! Make her go AWAY!"

Zexion groaned and wished his seat would open up and swallow him whole. Sure, he'd be left to die, and his lifeless body would be floating in space for the rest of eternity, but that was a risk he would take. **Anything** so that he wouldn't have to listen to Yuffie, Riku and Leon yell at each other. He sighed as Yuffie jumped on Riku and tried to pull his shirt off. To no one in particular he said, "I'm beginning to think that we should have brought Aerith with us instead of Riku."

"I agree," Vincent answered, which made Zexion jump an inch off his seat. Vincent noticed, but ignored it. "I don't understand why those two argue so much."

"It's because Yuffie thinks he would make a better girl."

"Hn."

Zexion knew that was the end of his conversation with Vincent, and he was fine with that. Vincent was kind of creepy anyway. He went back to watching Yuffie abuse Riku, and was surprised to see a shirtless Riku trying to crawl away from an angry Yuffie.

"HOLD STILL!"

"Eeh, but you're **hurting** meeeeeee."

Zexion sighed for the umpteenth time, got up, and walked over to Leon. "Hey Squall," he started, "what world are we headed to?"

"Umm…the monitor says Wonderland," Leon answered. "What the hell kind of world is Wonderland?"

"Probably something stupid," Zexion answered. Then he promptly fell over because Riku was trying to climb up his leg.

"Please Zexion, call her off."

"Get OFF me, Riku!"

"Please, please. I'm your only brother, and she's trying to kill me!"

"Let me up!"

"You're the only one she listens to, Zex. Please!"

"If you get off me, I'll tell her to stop."

Riku sighed and got off of his brother. Zexion stood up, looked from Riku to Yuffie and back again, and walked away.

"Hey, wait! You didn't tell her to stop!"

"Oh…I lied."

"HATE YOU!"

Zexion shrugged as Yuffie squealed and dragged Riku into a different room of the gummi ship. _'Yeah. Definitely should have brought Aerith.'_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Riku, just shut up and take it like a man."

Riku whimpered but sat there, defeated. They were in the bedroom of the gummi ship, and he was busy hating his life. And his brother. Oh yes, when he was done being tortured by Yuffie, he would **kill **her boyfriend. And he would feel no remorse.

"Stop being an emo and take off your pants."

And now she was going to rape him! Life was SO not fair! "Yuffie, nooo. I don't want to be violated."

Yuffie scrunched her face up. "Violated? I'm not going to violate you! I just want you to put some different clothes on, which requires you taking your pants off. _Duh. _Now do it, or I'll do it for you. And we _**know**_ you don't want that."

Riku groaned but took his pants off anyway, leaving him in his boxers. Yuffie was scrutinizing him, so he wrapped his arms around himself, trying to hide from her prying eyes. Finally she let out a breath. "Those boxers will have to go, too."

"OH GOD NOT NOW!"

"Well no, I'll let you get dressed first. Geez, I'm not a _total _freak." She picked up a bag and threw it at him. "I'm going to leave, and you're going to put on the clothes that are in that bag. When you're done, you'll yell for me and I'll come back in to fix your hair and do your make-up. And, just so you won't be tempted to change back into your normal clothes," she said as she walked up to the bed, "I'll be taking them." Then she snatched the clothes up and pranced out the door.

When she was gone, he stood up and dumped the bag out on the bed. Then he choked and fell to the floor. There was NO WAY he was putting that on. **No. Way.** But then he realized that Yuffie had taken his clothes, and he felt like crying. He would **have** to put them on now! But…it was so girly…and frilly…and _short_. After three minutes of pointless sobbing, he pulled himself up off the floor into a standing position and picked up the vile cloth that Yuffie was forcing him to wear. _'OH MY GOD SHE WANTS ME TO BE A WHORE!'_

The dress went to about his mid-thigh, and it was a deep blue (almost black) colour that he just **knew** would clash with his hair. There was silver ribbon hanging from the waist of the dress, and as he looked down at the bed he saw white stockings to go with it. He almost cried when he put it on and realized that it was _just his size_. Stupid girls and their constantly fondling him. Anyway, it turned out that the bottom of the dress DID have petticoat things (_'What the hell do you call those, anyway?'_ he thought) that made the dress poof out. It was also made for someone with boobs, and he definitely didn't have any of those. It was a good thing none of the guys (or girls) could see him now or they would laugh their asses off. He sat down on the bed and pulled the stockings on, and when he stood up, they only went right above his knees. This left a good three or four inches of his thighs exposed and he decided right then that he hated his life.

"Um, Yuffie…I'm done…"

"YAY!"

She pranced back in the room, and he was doomed.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

In Cloud's ship, Aerith was reading a book and Tifa was playing Blackjack with Zell. Cloud was flying the gummi, and Sephiroth was sleeping in the only room on the ship. It had been quiet the whole trip so far, which was around four hours, other than Tifa saying 'hit me' and the shuffling of cards or pages. Then Tifa sighed, loudly, and asked when they were going to get there.

"Soon," Cloud answered. "I'd say an hour."

"But I want to get there noooow. I wanna see Riku."

"Why?" Aerith asked, closing her book. "You see him every day."

"Because Yuffie said she was going to do something special to him, and I just can't wait to see!"

Aerith rolled her eyes. "You two are so mean to that boy. You could at least let him go an entire day in his own clothes."

"Where's the fun in that?" Tifa asked, looking at her hand. A two and a four. "Hit me."

Aerith walked up to the front where Cloud was, leaving Tifa and Zell to their game. "So, how are you and Leon?" she asked Cloud.

"Fine."

"You're not fighting, are you?"

"No."

"Oh."

And so it went for the hour it took to get to Wonderland.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

When Yuffie was done with Riku, he looked like a woman. He had boobs, and Zexion didn't _want_ to know how Yuffie had managed that, and he was in a dress. A rather…different dress. Zexion's eye twitched and he looked away from his brother, but Yuffie was smiling at staring at him. In addition to the dress and knee-high stockings, Riku had on a pair of Tifa's old black combat boots. His hair was also curly and had braids in it. He had on a little bit of sparkly red lip gloss, light blue eye shadow, and black eyeliner. He looked every bit the part of a girl, and Yuffie was proud of her work.

"So, what do you think!?"

"I didn't know I had a sister."

"He looks odd," Vincent muttered.

Leon just shook his had and continued driving the gummi. Riku pouted and let Yuffie drag him over to her bag and shove bracelets on his wrist. Why the hell was he such a pansy, anyway? I mean, all he had to do was say no to her (and mean it) and she'd stop. But then she'd get all sad and mopey, and probably cry, and Riku couldn't stand seeing girls cry. So I suppose that's why he never said no to her.

As he fiddled with the many bangles on his wrists and bounced on the balls of his feet, the ship jerked and began going down. Riku jumped and spun around, staring at Leon.

"What the hell, Squallie!?" Yuffie demanded angrily as Zexion helped her off the floor.

Leon just smirked. "We're at Wonderland."

Riku, Zexion, Yuffie and Vincent all gathered around the window of the gummi and watched as the…ehrm, _colourful_ world came into view. Oh, what fun they would have.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

When the gummi landed, Riku got a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. It got worse when he exited the ship and set foot on Wonderland soil, and it wasn't because Zell was leering at him in an inappropriate way. He couldn't quite put his bright-orange nail on it, but something was just _off_ in this world, and he knew it.

"Heeeey, where'd the hott chick come from?" Zell yelled out. He was answered with a punch to the temple by Tifa, who stormed over to Riku and wrapped her arms around his skinny waist. The glare on Riku's unusually feminine face was enough to melt glass.

"Alrighty! We're here, now let's find out if those kids are!" Yuffie chirped, bounding a few yards ahead of everyone.

Zexion shook his head. "Get back here Yuffie, I don't want you getting lost."

She giggled and skipped back, hugging Zexion's arm to her chest. "Aw, Zexy! That's so sweet~!"

Riku wasn't sure, but he thought he saw pink on his brother's cheeks. "WELL, let's get going, shall we?"

Everyone agreed, whether it was to save Zexion further embarrassment or to watch Riku move. Cloud took Leon's hand, Sephiroth firmly took hold of Zell's arm so he wouldn't run off, Tifa and Aerith linked arms, Yuffie snatched Riku's hand and pulled him along with her and Zexion, and Vincent ambled along behind them because he didn't want to be a part of it. The group slowly made their way into the dark woods, hoping they would find someone that would be able to tell them how to find the nearest house.

Finally, after what seemed like hours (but was really only a few minutes), they came across a purple cat and a little blonde girl. Vincent, being the heartless asshat he is, walked up and grabbed the grinning cat by the tail.

"Tell me where the nearest house is," he growled out.

The cat smiled up at him with wide eyes, but didn't say a word. Instead the little girl did. "I'm sorry, but the Cheshire Cat won't talk except for in riddles. And I can never figure them out. You want to know where the nearest house is, you said?"

Vincent nodded. The little girl smiled hesitantly. "Well, that's actually where I just ran away from. You see, the queen wants my head!" she yelled, tugging at her blonde locks. "I didn't even do anything wrong! Oh-I'm Alice, by the way. But, you don't want to go to the queen's castle. She's cranky or something…try the Mad Hatter's place?"

"How do we get there?"

"Oh, there should be signs. But if there's not, you'll eventually wander in to it. Or you should, because that's how I found it."

He nodded his thanks toward Alice, dropped the Cheshire Cat, and stomped back toward his little group of…acquaintances. But instead of stopping when he reached them, he just kept going.

Yuffie pulled a face as they followed him. "Well, _someone's_ in a mood today. What's up your butt, Vinny?"

"Yuffie, leave him alone," Zexion mumbled. "He's obviously not in a very good mood today, and you're not helping. So just stop, okay?"

Yuffie made a little noise in her throat, but shut up and hugged Zexion's arm tighter. The woods were getting darker, and a whole bunch of little eyes were watching their every move. Aerith was clinging a little tighter to Tifa, and because Tifa was trying to be strong, she just kept her fear to herself. The boys didn't really have a problem with it, seeing as most of them were creepy themselves.

About an hour into the woods (and yes, it really was an hour) Riku got the weird feeling in his stomach again. It crawled up and clawed at his throat, and he had the distinct feeling that he was about to do something extremely stupid and possibly hazardous to his health. He lagged behind the group and watched as Yuffie and Zexion whispered to each other, and Leon absent-mindedly began swinging his and Cloud's intertwined hands back and forth.

As he watched, he couldn't help but feel lonely. He thought about asking Vincent to walk with him but as stated before, Vincent was creepy. He was cute though. His red eyes really stood out against his pale face, and his features were absolutely gorgeous. He had nice cheek bones, and his chin was pointed - but not too pointed - and he was actually pretty nice when he decided to stop being such a freak and socialize with people. Then again, his aloof attitude is sort of what drew Riku in and - _'What the hell am I thinking? I shouldn't be thinking these things, and especially not about Vincent Valentine! Oh, but he is gorgeous…DAMMIT!'_

Seeing as Riku was lost in his thoughts, he tripped over a rock in the path and fell to his doom in the dirt. Tifa squealed and ran back to help him, leaving Aerith standing there looking absolutely terrified and alone. When Riku was safely on his own two feet, he looked the two girls over.

He realized how beautiful both girls were, and couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't before. Maybe it was because he was preoccupied with trying to stay in his own clothes - who knows? But they really were. Tifa's eyes were red, like Vincent's, but they were a softer red - more loving. She took care of Riku when Yuffie was being too violent, and she was just, overall, a basic "older sister" figure, and she really knew how to kick some ass when guys tried bullying her, the other girls, or him. But Riku wouldn't have minded dating her. _'She also has _really_ nice - legs. Legs, I was thinking legs and WHY am I such a bad person? Let's not think about Tifa any more, Riku, let's think about Aerith…'_

Aerith was basically the total opposite of Tifa. She was **always** motherly, and she never did anything to hurt him. She was really quiet, and she mostly kept to herself. She was always taking care of everybody, and her pretty green eyes showed that she knew way more about life than she would ever let on. She was very petit, and better at healing than anything, but he knew that she would have thrown herself into a fight and kicked ass if any of their lives were on the line - or died trying. Riku used to have a crush on her, and maybe it never went away, but he doubted it would ever work out between them. _'She IS nice to look at, though. Almost as nice to look at as Tifa. She sort of reminds me of the one girl I yelled at at Merlin's…oh, wait…'_

"Um, Riku? Yeah, we're sort of at this huge castle and maybe you might want to pay attention. Remember? Alice said she didn't even do anything and the queen wanted her head, and you want to keep your pretty head on your shoulders don't you?"

Riku glanced up at Yuffie, who was holding Zexion's hand and smiling at him in the sweetest way he'd ever seen. He nodded, took her outstretched hand, and they made their way into the castle. But Riku had a feeling those boys they remembered weren't on this world, and that it was pointless to try.

As he looked over Yuffie's head at Zexion, he could see that his brother thought the exact same thing he did.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**So, yeah. I lost it half-way through. I'll probably go back through eventually and re-write it, but until then…this is what you get. I'm sorry it sucks so bad! -.- I tried, I really did…-sobs- I'VE FAILED YOU! Please forgive me, please. The next one will be better, I promise! And if you couldn't tell, Riku likes guys too.**

**Review and tell me what I can do to make my writing better! I need it, really. Thaaaanks.**

**--Rissa**


	18. Meet the Family

**Whoo an update! *coughs* It's sort of like a half-filler, half-important chapter. Because something needed to happen and most of it could have been left out. But I'm not one to just write what needs to happen, am I? All the chapters are filled with useless crap that doesn't need to be there! XD Ah, well. Anywhosles, new chapter. Enjoy, oui?**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"_We're hearing about Zexion and Riku again."_

"_What!?" the children screamed in unison, shooting up from their laying positions._

"_But I wanted to hear about Sora and Roxas!" Rikku cried, kicking her feet._

"_I know. But nothing very important happened with them, and this story needs to come to an end. Soon," Selphie explained, worrying her lower lip with her teeth. _'Oh how I hope Tidus makes it home tonight. And that he isn't hurt…'

"_But Auntie Selphie," Yuna began, pulling the covers up to her chin, "we want the others. Not Zexy and Riku…"_

"_I know sweetie, but you need to hear about them."_

_Paine sighed and nodded her head, leaning back. Her cousins soon followed suit, as she was the oldest, and the three snuggled up together and awaited their aunt's story._

"_Okay. So they left Wonderland after calling Zexion and Riku's worried Mother, and…"_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_**Meet the Family**_

The gummi ship was unnaturally quiet as they flew away from the colorful world. Yuffie and Riku weren't screaming at each other, Leon wasn't yelling at anyone, Vincent wasn't skulking around, and Zexion wasn't reading. The silence permeated the walls of the gummie and sucked them in. There was an unsettling sense of dread and worthlessness in the ship, coming from Zexion and Riku, and the other three teens wanted nothing more than to fix it.

"Riku?"

The silverette hardly spared Yuffie a glance, instead focusing on the ruffles in his dress, picking at the lace.

"Riku, please look at me. Please? I just… Well, I want…"

As she trailed off he finally looked up at her. "What? You want me to say I'm okay? Because I'm not."

"Look, Ri, I know it just hit you that finding them - or even finding out who they are and why they're important - will be hard, but it's okay! I'm here for you. We all are! Please Riku, please, just…perk up, will you?"

He looked away from her, back at his lap, then slowly wrapped his hand around Zexion's. He felt like crying. _'This isn't fair. Why does thinking about them __**hurt**__ so much? It shouldn't. I don't even know who they are."_

Leon sighed and sped the ship up. "Don't worry," he said to the boys. "We won't stop until we find them."

Zexion nodded even though he knew Leon couldn't see and watched as Yuffie bit her lip and turned to Vincent. Sighing as Riku leaned against him, he wondered what was going on in Cloud's ship.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"TIFA! Give it BACK!"

"Make me, you fag!"

"Argh!"

Aerith squeaked as she was pushed down by Cloud and Tifa. Sephiroth helped her up as Zell tried to put the ship back on course.

"Thanks," she said breathlessly.

Sephiroth shook his head. "What are they bitching about anyway?"

"The apple of his eye stole something from him."

"What was it?"

"I'm not sure. Something important, I guess."

Sephiroth made a noise in the back of his throat and went to take the ship's control from Zell. Zell very gladly gave it up and turned to see Tifa wrestling with Cloud on the floor - and seemingly winning. Turning back around his eyes landed on the monitor and he gasped.

"What?" Aerith asked, showing up at his side and watching stars go by.

"Nothing, just the name of the place we're heading. _'The World That Never Was?' _Really? That's inviting," he drawled sarcastically.

Sephiroth snorted but went a little faster to catch up with Leon's ship. "Whatever. It's where we're going so shut up."

Zell winced and wrapped his arm around Aerith's waist, lifting her up and saving her from being kicked as Cloud and Tifa rolled by. She squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck as he laughed.

"Let's just hope it's not as foreboding as it sounds," he said.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

A few hours later, Leon saw something on the horizon. It was too big to be a star or an asteroid, he decided. _'But it looks too desolate to be a planet…'_ When the monitor pinged, his four passengers jumped up and ran toward him.

"Woah," he mumbled, completely ignoring them. _'There's no way that this…this can't be a…'_

"Squallie! Where are we?"

"The World That Never Was, apparent," he breathed out, staring at the dank world with steam coming off the streets. _'The name sort of fits…'_

"Whoo-hoo! Let's land this baby so we can get out and buy normal, not constantly-changing clothes!" Yuffie squealed. She grabbed Zexion's hand and Riku's arm and dragged them over to the door to bounce around anxiously. The two boys groaned but let her cling on them, not wanting to go anywhere near the planet.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"So, when's Axel coming back?"

Larxene glanced up into the bright purple eyes of the cashier at _Neverwhere_, the quaint little family-owned restaurant that was her and Marluxia's newest - and favourite - hangout. "Did you say something Tomomi?" she asked, taking a bite of her double cheeseburger.

Tomomi sat back in the chair, pulled her dark blue hair up in a ponytail, and focused on Larxene. "I asked when Axel was coming back," she said, popping a French fry in her mouth, "and now I wonder where Marlu is, too."

Larxene picked up her phone as it buzzed on the table, almost on cue. "He's on his way," she said around a mouthful of fries, "and I don't know about Axel."

"Hmm…" Tomomi mumbled while chewing her lip. "I guess Marlu would know, so I'll just ask him when he gets here. Hey, did you hear those gummis go by earlier? That's more visitors than we've had in years."

Larxene nodded. "Wonder if they're friendly," she whispered to herself.

"Who knows?" Tomomi answered, picking at her nails. "I'm just excited people know this place exists. Now that I think of it, they're the first visitors we've had since Axel and his parents came here. Maybe they'll stay!"

"Ugh, I hope not. I don't do well with new people."

"Lark, honey, you barely do well with the people you've known for years."

Larxene slammed her soda down on the table and pulled her fist back to punch Tomomi in the shoulder. She got distracted when the bell above the restaurant door jingled, signaling a new arrival, and Marluxia walked in with a throng of people behind him. He smiled brightly when he saw the two girls and made a beeline for their table, the people following him.

"Tomo!" he yelled when he reached the table. "And Larxene, hey," he said quieter, kissing her cheek. "Sorry I'm late but I met the most interesting bunch of people." As he said that, he motioned to the people standing behind him.

Larxene raised her eyebrow as Tomomi flashed a peace sign. "So?" the blonde asked, obviously bored with the situation.

"So," Marluxia began, "they're looking for someone. For Axel."

Tomomi giggled as the silver-haired boy shifted his weight. "Axel, huh?" she said, addressing the boy. "Sorry, sugar, but you missed him by a few days. Maybe a week. You wanna hang with me instead?"

Marluxia gasped and slapped her upside the head. "Tomo! You're like, nineteen! That's gross."

She giggled and rubbed her head as she got up from the table. "Okay, baby cakes. I gotta get back to work anyways. I'll see you two later!" she said with a wink.

Larxene waved and Marluxia nodded, both watching as the bluenette skipped off to relieve corim from his duties. Then they returned their attention to the kids, one of witch still looked slightly disgusted.

"You okay?"

The silver-haired boy nodded. "Yeah. Now who are you?"

'_Straight-forward little bitch,'_ Larxene thought to herself, smiling. "Sit down, will you? Makes me uncomfortable. Just pull up some chairs, oui? 'M Larxene Foudre, by the way. Just call me Larxene or Lark, I guess. You know Marlu, I assume."

The silverette nodded as Marluxia slid into his chair by Larxene. The lilac-haired boy grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into a chair across from the couple. "I'm Zexion Arenta and this is my little brother, Riku," he said. "This is Yuffie Kisaragi. She's my…girlfriend…" He motioned to a girl with short brown hair and green shorts.

Yuffie squealed and attached herself to his arm. "Really Zexy! Really?" He ignored her, a light pink staining his cheeks.

A red-eyed boy rolled his eyes and sat down next to Marluxia. "Vincent Valentine. The blonde with the tattoo on his face is Zell Dincht and the silver-haired guy in the leather is Sephiroth. The little girl with the red eyes is Tifa Lockhart, and the little brunette girl with the green eyes is Aerith Gainsborough."

The girls waved and sat down around Yuffie. The boy with the scar on his face sat next to Riku and pulled the boy with the spiky blonde hair into his lap. "Squall Leonhart. This is Cloud Strife."

"Now that you know us," Tifa started, smiling at Cloud (who's face was tomato-red) and Leon, "tell us where this Axel character is."

Larxene sneered. "Why should we?"

"Because we're looking for him. We even went to Wonderland!" Tifa cried, neglecting to tell her that it was the only other place they had gone.

Marluxia shuddered and shook his head. "He wouldn't be caught dead in Wonderland, for your information. And I don't think you need to know where he is. He'll come home eventually."

"I doubt he'd want to see _you_ guys, anyway," Larxene growled. Marluxia elbowed her in the side.

"We can take you to his mom," he said happily. "She'd love to see you. She's always enjoyed talking about Axel, too. You could probably just stay for a few days and…"

Zexion shook his head. "No."

"But Zexy!" Yuffie cried out. "Please? I'm tired and I want new clothes and, and…PLEASE!?" she begged, hugging his arm tightly.

"I…well, I suppose. For a day."

"How do you know Axel anyway?" Larxene asked, genuinely interested.

"We're old friends," Riku answered. "Do you know of a place we can stay?"

Tomomi chose that moment to walk over with a tray of drinks, sitting them down in front of everyone. "There's a quaint little hotel not too far from here," she said with a smile. "I'm sure Marlu could show you where it is. And if you want you can tell them I sent you there. They won't charge you. The name's Tomomi Veera, just so you know."

"Um, sure. We didn't order these."

"I know!" she chirped with a shrug. She pulled a handful of straws out of her dark purple apron pocket saying, "It's on the house, honey, so don't worry. We don't get many visitors, so when we do we like to treat them. Now don't let Marlu forget about the hotel!" she said as she skipped off again.

"She's weird," Vincent remarked as she pushed a red-haired boy with a nametag that read _Seiteki_ back into the kitchen area.

"Yeah," Marluxia said, chewing his straw. "But she's family."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Amare blinked her blue eyes rapidly as Larxene led a group of strangers into her living room. Taking them in, her usually happy face morphed into an irritated scowl. "What in the worlds do you think you're doing! You can't just herd people in here like it's a hotel, you little harlot! I'm not a maid service, either, so start cleaning up after yourself, little missy, and I don't appreciate being treated…like…"

The tall, skinny red-headed woman trailed off as her eyes landed on Riku and Zexion. She started hard at them for a long time, until her eyes became too dry and she couldn't see very well anymore. She watched them shift a bit more after rapidly blinking away the dryness in her eyes, and then her face broke out into a smile. Her smile grew the longer she watched them, and it looked like her face would split in two. "My god…oh my dear god," she mumbled, her eyes singling Riku out. "You look just like her…just like my dear Mikomi…just…oh god…I take it back!" she yelled as she enveloped both boys in a bone-crushing hug. "My house can be a hotel if it means you'll both stay here and come back more often!"

"U-um…alright Mrs. Loroe," Riku choked out. He nudged Zexion as well as he could in her embrace.

"A-ah, Mrs. Loroe," Zexion wheezed out, "what c-can you tell us about Axel?"

Amare pulled away and looked at Zexion through tear-filled eyes. "What do you want to know?"

Riku moved back and took her hand as Zexion led them both to the couch. As they sat down, Amare in the middle, Zexion and Riku looked at each other over her head. Their eyes met, and they both nodded.

"Everything."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-cough cough- So, here it is. It's long and slightly boring, but it's supposed to be a little more serious than anything else. I hope you liked it and if you didn't tell me in a review. Kay?**

**--Miss Rissa**


	19. Sometimes Things Happen

_Selphie cringed as she watched a bomb go off outside her house. It was a good thing she'd moved their rooms to the basement, otherwise the girls would become suspicious. Closing the curtain, she turned around and made a beeline for the basement stairs, stopping once she reached them to look longingly at her front door. She wanted to be out there, with Tidus and the others, but she had made a promise to Lenne and to Cid, and she was going to keep it. She grimaced again as her windows shook, then walked down the stairs, closing the door behind her._

_When she reached the girls she was surprised to see them curled up in bed already, Paine with a protective arm around her younger cousins. They looked afraid, even Paine did, and Selphie wanted so badly to fix that._

"_Are we…gonna be okay, Auntie Selphie?" Rikku breathed out, staring up at her with glittering green eyes._

"_Of course we are, girls. That's the whole reason Uncle Tidus is always gone - to keep us safe. Now, we're hearing about everyone tonight, in little bits and pieces, so bear with me, will you? Okay, so everyone's lounging at Olette's house, and…"_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_**Sometimes Things Happen**_

Demyx, for being the loving, kindhearted, and spazzy soul he was, could be a total asshole. It had been two days, and he was _still_ hassling Reno and Zack because they got beaten by a girl. Not just any girl - oh no. They had the crap beaten out of them by dainty, "I love all living things" Naminé. They understood why he was still laughing, of course, but really. They could only take so much.

"Demyx, shut the hell up!" Zack roared angrily, throwing his empty cup at the mullet-haired musician.

Said boy giggled in response. "Chill Zackie! I'm only teasing."

"Well we've had enough of it," Reno muttered darkly, plotting ways to kill his adorable friend.

"Awwww, don't be mad!"

Kairi giggled quietly, shaking her head. "I think it's a little late for that, Demy. But maybe you _should_ lay off. Just for a bit."

The blonde huffed but obeyed, staring at the girl's apple-red hair. Olette noticed before anyone else did and jabbed him with her elbow, jerking him back into reality.

"Right! Anyways, I was thinking we could go to the park or something."

Naminé smiled and hugged a bandaged Moosh to her chest, getting up from Olette's couch. "Sounds great! Let's go now, it feels nice out."

Everyone made various sounds of agreement and followed the blonde fourteen year old out the door.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Axel had taken a wrong turn somewhere along the road and had gotten separated from the group. He knew where he was going, of course, but that didn't mean he wasn't a bit irritated. He looked down at his phone as it buzzed madly, not quite understanding what was happening. When it finally clicked he scrambled to pick it up before the caller got pissed. "He-AH-hello!?"

"_Dammit kid, answer your phone when people call you! 'S what you have it for."_

"Um, _you_ are the only one that's called me, Xigbar."

"_Bee-ess. Your mother tried to call you an-"_

"MOM CALLED!?"

"_YES! You didn't answer so she called me. And she said something pretty interesting…"_

"Oooh, what was it?"

"_I'll tell you when I see you next."_

"We're going to the park by Olette's house!" the boy shrieked, before hanging up. Yeah, he hadn't told Xigbar to show up there, but he knew the man would. He always got Axel's hidden messages.

And Axel really wanted to know what his mom had said.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Zexion was fidgeting. That wouldn't be unusual if it had been anyone **but** Zexion, because the boy just didn't fidget. He didn't do _anything_ if it wasn't completely necessary, unless Yuffie was involved; that was an entirely different story. The point _is_ that Zexion was fidgeting and everyone was deeply concerned.

"Uh, Zexy…are you okay?" Yuffie asked timidly, wrapping her hand around his to stop his finger-tapping. He looked up from the floor of the gummi ship and smiled weakly at her before tapping the fingers on his left hand.

That was when she knew something was wrong. She let go of his hand and scooted closer to him on the bed, wrapping his arms around him. Riku left the room so they could have privacy, somehow know that's what his brother needed.

"Zexion~," she cooed softly, "Everything's gonna be okay…"

Zexion grunted, turning his head and pulling away from the bubbly girl. She was relentless, though, pulling him back and laying his head on her shoulder. "Don't talk," she whispered, combing her fingers through his hair, "just listen. I _know_ it's hard, sweetie, I know. You're going to a new world to find these boys that you're not even sure you want to find; but you know you _need_ to so you're doing it anyways. I'm not saying I've done that before - stop pulling away and listen to me! - but I've done something similar. I moved to Hollow Bastion only _hoping_ Tifa and Aerith were still there; I'm saying I know the feeling, just a little bit. It's like heartburn in your stomach and your eyes sting all the time and you feel like vomiting up the ball in your throat. It's hard-hard-hard and I can't say I'll be with you every step of the way but, dammit, I'll do the best I can! I didn't leave you and Riku alone after your dad had that accident and I refuse to leave you alone now. Please, Zexion, please -- just let me help you."

Yuffie let the lilac-haired boy pull away from her and uncharacteristically curl up on the bed, burying his head under the pillow. His body started shaking and she rubbed his arm, humming the song she used to sing to Aerith, Tifa, and even Riku when they had nightmares. The Wutaian girl listened to the love of her young life stifling his tears and sighed deeply. She hoped to hell those stupid boys were worth it. She'd probably kill them if they weren't.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

When Axel made it to the park, Xigbar was already there and with his friends. Roxas and Sora were talking animatedly to Reno and Zack, Namine and Olette were chatting idly with Xigbar, and Demyx was staring at Kairi with a goofy grin on his face.

'_Oh,'_ Axel thought idly, blinking owlishly at the two. _'that's new.'_

He smiled when Xigbar waved him over, jogging up and dropping himself on the bench beside the man. "So!?"

"So what?"

Axel grabbed Xigbar's shoulders and shook him. "So tell me what Mom said!"

"Chill, kid. Take some time to relax," Xigbar said, dragging out the last word.

"NOOO! Tell me now!"

"'Kay, calm down! So first she was screamin' because you didn't answer your phone," the half-blind man said, rolling his good eye. "Then she went on rantin' and THEN she said that these kids named Riku and Zexion came to your house looking' for ya."

Roxas and Sora immediately stopped moving and stared at Xigbar, Demyx tore his eyes from Kairi, and Axel sat back, slack-jawed. The girls didn't quite understand the weight of the statement, but Zack and Reno did; this was big news, news that the four young boys had been waiting for, for a very long time. Finally Axel leaned forward, clearing his throat.

"What…did they say?"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Seifer glanced up from the mythology book he was reading and glanced out the classroom window. The room was quiet, which was weird, but what was even weirder was the sky. It was blue in some spaces, gray or purple in others, with nasty splotches of black that could have been clouds littering the vast expanse. He looked around the room, at Rai's hunched figure and Fuu's clenched fists, and he knew something was wrong; he just didn't know what.

His eyes raked over Ms. Crescent's form as she read aloud and he noticed she was shaking, her skin pale. He chanced another look out the window and grimaced at the harsh wind shaking the trees. No matter how much he liked Ms. Crescent, he couldn't concentrate on what she was saying; only on the everchanging sky outside. He jumped as lightning streaked across it, hitting the ground and leaving a small crater. Ms. Crescent had stopped talking by then, everyone staring out at their small world.

Seifer got up from his desk and moved away as he glanced at the ground, catching sight of little black _things_ scuttling around. Everyone screamed as the wind ripped a tree from the ground, roots and all, into the sky, moving to the side of the room furthest from the windows. Seifer wrenched the door open as the tree flew around the building, pushing people into the halls. He sent Fuu out first, not willing to let her get hurt. Rai went next, stumbling after Fuujin in his haste to obey Seifer, everyone following the muscular boy at Seifer's command. The blonde grabbed Ms. Crescent, as she was the only other person in the room, roughly shoving her into the hall and racing after her, right as the tree slammed into the opposite wall.

Everyone coughed as the dust and glass fragments floated in the air. Through his squinting eyes, Seifer caught sight of Fuu and Rai fighting off those nasty black monsters he'd seen on the ground. He knew - _they all knew _- that the whole island was overrun with those creatures. As he locked eyes with Fuujin and Raijin, the same thought ran through their minds at the same time. And above the roar of the wind and the crashing of the ocean, three voices rose above all the rest.

"VIVI!!"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Larxene stopped walking, pulling on Marlxia's hand. When he finally stopped she glanced up, glaring at the dark sky. Marluxia followed her lead, watching as stars disappeared from the sky, falling one-by-one to the ground. Some stars didn't fall at all, just vanished and were gone. _Poof!_ Marluxia pulled the blonde girl close, watching in horror as huge black raindrops started falling from the sky with the stars. He didn't blink - just tightened his grip on Larxene's hand and ran, as far as he could. They kept having to twist and turn, head down dark alleys and emerge on the other side. The black raindrops were black monsters, and as Marluxia ran he dredged up a memory of Tomomi sitting him and Larxene down, telling them about _Cyclone_ heartless and how, at one time, those heartless had dominated this world. He hoped to heaven, hell, and everything in between that what he thought was wrong.

Larxene gasped as Neverwhere came into view and one of the creatures blasted through the window. Tomomi came flying out after it, slamming the folding chair she was gripping into it one more time. It disintegrated, but not before splattering the older girl with black tar. The three of them watched as the monster's body released a heart-shaped object into the sky. Corim and Seiteki came to stand on either side of Tomomi, all three of them looking at Larxene and her pink-haired companion. Larxene locked eyes with Tomomi, who smiled and tossed a wooden plank to Marluxia; she understood what her friends were trying to say.

"Maybe those kids caused this, maybe they didn't," Tomomi said calmly over the screeching of the Cyclones, tossing the chair to the ground. "We'll never know if we don't fight. So, go. Get Amare and your parents!"

"Don't you dare, Tomo," Larxene growled darkly. "Don't you even-"

"We'll meet you at the Safehouse," the girl whispered, but to Larxene and Marluxia, it sounded like a scream and a promise; a promise that those three were not coming back.

Marluxia watched as Tomomi smiled her tear-drowned smile one last time, nodding at him. Then the three vanished, just like the stars in the sky. He nodded, gripping the wooden plank and Larxene's hand again, taking off in the direction of Amare Loroe's house.

He would protect his family.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Moosh had been crouched on the ground by Naminé's feet some time now. He listened to them all talking for a little bit, his Master-girl talking to her female relative about how she thought one of her friends had been acting strange, ever since her female relative got there. He _had_ been having fun, butting his ant-like head against her leg. Then the chattering started.

It came from everywhere around him, but mostly from the large bushes on the edge of the woods. He glanced up at his Master-Mother-girl, chittering at her. She never looked down, kept her eyes on her female relative. He butted his head angrily against her leg, but all she did was shaking him off and say, "No Mooshie! Be nice to Mommy, that hurt."

He stopped trying after that, scuttling toward the edge of the woods. Every few feet he would stop, glancing back to see if anyone was following him. Because, to tell you the truth, he was kind of afraid of the things in the bushes. But when he saw no one was following he kept going, closer and closer to the woods and the bushes and the things hiding in them, chattering at him.

When he finally reached them, a spindly claw reached out and landed on his head. He knew he was related to this thing somehow, but couldn't place it. So instead of fighting the hand off, he sat and listened, like a good little Shadow-monster would. The thing said it was a Neoshadow, it's name was Nyx, it was the boss and Moosh would do as he said. Only he said that Moosh's name was Moosh, it was Erebus, and that Erebus had better embrace his old lifestyle.

Nyx said that, before he was captured, he had an objective. Bring darkness to Hollow Bastion, that's what the Big-Boss said. Moosh failed the objective, got captured by a crazy wizard, bought, and given as a present to some stupid little human-thing. The Big-Boss wasn't happy with him, and sent Nyx as a messenger. He told Nyx to tell Moosh everything, and that in order to _stay alive_, he would have to repent. He would have to bring havoc down upon this nasty-cute little world that he claimed was his home.

Moosh couldn't stop Nyx from chattering, or screech that he didn't want to; just sit there, eyes glowing, and listen to what the Big-Boss had to say. When it was over and done with, when Nyx explained everything and called him Erebus again, told him to go and do what he was created to do, Moosh squealed sickly and reared back, away from the bush and the monster in it, back to his Master-Mother and the life he wanted to keep. He decided he would attempt to explain everything to the girl who took care of him, and her friends that he knew would help.

If only there was an easy way to do it.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Huzzah, I've written another chapter! I **_**think**_** it may be shorter than the rest, but a whole lotta stuff happened so yay! Please excuse the OOCness, in my opinion it was needed. Anyways, I hope you guys like this and that it makes up for the fact that I haven't updated in like, forever and a half. But hey, I'm updating now so good for me!**

**Read and review, yo. It boosts my ego.**


	20. Arrivals

_Selphie stared through the darkness at her front door, wincing as she imagined what was lurking beyond it. Nasty things with yellow eyes, scratching at the walls, trying to get in and get to the girls, take their hearts the way the took everyone else's._

_She blinked rapidly as shadows were thrown across the windows, tightening her hold on the gun as the doorknob turned. She wasn't used to guns but it was all she had, and she had six shots - six chances at life._

_The door opened and she lifted the gun, shot with her eyes closed. She heard the intake of breath and opened her eyes to see Tidus, face white, staring wide-eyed at her shaking hand; the wall next to his head was splintered and she thanked everything she could that she was such a suckish shot._

"_I'm sorry," she choked out as he walked in, closing the door behind him. "I'm so sorry. I thought - I mean, they're getting smarter and I was afraid that - Oh God, I'm just so sorry."_

_Tidus shook his head, falling down next to her and pulling her into his arms. "It's okay, Selph," he whispered, burying his face in her hair. "It's okay. I know you didn't mean it."_

_Selphie nodded, clutching at his shirt, shaking madly as she thought back to the story she was telling the girls, the third-to-last increment she still had to tell. This was how it started, and this would be how it ends…_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_**Arrivals**_

"Moosh?"

Naminé wandered through her house, searching for the Shadow she loved so dearly. He had been acting strangely ever since Xigbar talked about those boys that were looking for her friends, probably on the way to Twilight Town. She wasn't sure what had happened, but she was kind of worried.

"Moosh! Sweetie, where are you?" she called, wandering up the steps. "Please come out, wherever you are!"

Sora, who had been following her, stopped on the first step. Looking up at her, he said, "Maybe he's sick, huh? We don't know much about Heartless, so it's a possibility."

"Well yeah," she mumbled, chewing her lower lip. "But it only started a few days ago, after Xigbar met us at the park. I'm worried Sora."

"Maybe he's tryin' to tell you something," Reno suggested, poking his head out from the living room.

"Yeah! Like you're suffocating him," Zack yelled.

There was a sudden crash and Reno walked out from the living room, straightening his shirt. "No. Like, I dunno. He's been scratching stuff into the floor, so maybe it's important?"

"What kind of stuff?" Sora asked, swiveling on the first step to face Reno.

"Beats me. Weird symbols and stuff."

"Well what did they say?"

"I can't read Heartless! I'm not a genius, yo."

Sora sighed angrily and Naminé went the rest of the way up the stairs. None of it was helping and she thought she heard a scritch-scratching noise coming from the extra bedroom down the hall. She inched toward it and laid her hand on the knob, listening hard and wrinkling her nose. Moosh was definitely in there, so she turned the knob and slowly made her way in.

The room was basically bare, with pale blue walls, a chestnut dresser, and a full-size bed that Naminé could hear noise coming from. She got on her hands and knees, pushing a pair of Demyx's jeans out of the way, and crawled toward the bed. When she reached it she tilted her head, peering under and staring straight at Moosh's big yellow eyes. She could tell he was scratching something, but when she called to him he didn't acknowledge her, and she couldn't crawl under.

"Hey! Somebody c'mere and help me," she called, knowing someone would come up. "I gotta move the bed!"

Two sets of feet came stomping up the steps and eventually Reno and Demyx appeared, looking confused.

"Why are we moving the bed?" Reno asked, moving to stand at the headboard.

"Hey, I was looking for those jeans!" Demyx cried, picking them up as he walked to the other end.

Naminé rolled her eyes. "Don't leave your stuff here. Moosh is under there scratching something into the floor. I can't get him out."

"Alrighty!" Demyx chirped, grabbing the edge of the bed and pulling as Reno pushed. The legs shrieked against the floor as the boys moved it, revealing Moosh furiously scratching away at the hardwood. There was ichor splattered here and there on the floor around the symbols, showing that the small Shadow had been up there for a while.

Naminé squeaked, pulling Moosh into her arms and patting his head. She sat back on her heels, staring at the triangles, squiggles, squares and various other shapes she'd never seen before. Reno and Demyx stepped over and looked at the message, Demyx shifting into a crouch and peering closer.

"It looks like…words," Demyx mumbled, running his fingers over the markings and pulling away, tar dripping from his hand. "I can't read it but it looks like a sentence - a few sentences, maybe. I think…"

"I was right, yo," Reno said, turning a smile at Naminé. "But I can't read it, none of us can. So maybe we should call someone, like the guy who gave him to you, maybe?"

"I don't know where he came from," Naminé said quietly, glancing up at Reno's face.

"I do!" Demyx yelled, waving his hands around frantically. "Olly got 'im from Hollow Bastion, from Merlin!"

"We can't go all the way there," Naminé said, shaking her head.

"Well maybe…maybe we can get him to come to us."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Zexion watched impassively as Yuffie bounced around the gummi, irritating Squall and hanging off Riku, who was still in a dress. It wasn't that he was worried about her (even though he was), he just liked to watch her. He shifted in his seat as Vincent sat down next to him.

"Twilight Town," Vincent stated, pulling a braid out of his hair. "What do you think, Zexion? Are you scared?"

Zexion looked up at Vincent, who had multiple beads and braids in his hair, and semi-smiled. "Not really," he lied, "I just feel kind of homesick. But we have to do this."

"No you don't," Vincent mumbled, dropping a bead on the floor. "And it's okay if you're scared. But you don't have to do anything. If you wanted to, if _either_ of you wanted to, we would drop everything and turn these gummi ships around and go back home. Or we would go to whatever world you wanted - you name it, and we'd follow you."

Zexion nodded, wringing his fingers together. "That's great, but we _have_ to do this."

"Okay. Just remember that, no matter what, we're with you. We'd do anything you told us to if it meant you and Riku were happy," Vincent said, shaking his head and chuckling. "Even if it meant us getting hurt."

Zexion sighed, watching Squall put the ship on auto-pilot and pull Yuffie off of Riku. He knew then that the loyalty wasn't just one-sided. He'd do anything for them, too.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Blind faith."

Cloud blinked rapidly, turning around and staring at Tifa. She was sitting between Sephiroth and Zell, across from Aerith, and she had a glazed look in her eyes.

"What?" Cloud sputtered, narrowing his eyes.

"Blind faith," Tifa stated again, staring right at him but looking straight _through _him, at something too far ahead to see.

All three boys had varying looks of confusion on their faces. Aerith sighed, turning in her seat to look at Cloud.

"She means that…well, that we have so much fait in our friends. We would follow Zexion and Riku, or any of you, anywhere; whether it was dangerous or safe, we'd follow. We trust you very much to keep us safe," she whispered, smiling lightly as she turned around. "Blind faith in our boys. That's what we have."

"I wonder if they know. Yanno, that the three of us love them, some more than others," Tifa mumbled, closing her eyes and leaning on Sephiroth. "I wonder if they know."

Sephiroth, in an uncharacteristic gesture of affection, wrapped his arm around Tifa's shoulders. "I'm sure they do, kid."

Cloud nodded and Tifa smiled, letting sleep take her, one thought on her mind.

'_I'm sure they do.'_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Soo…you're sending fire-mail?"

Demyx nodded happily at Kairi, kicking a pebble down the sidewalk in front of him. "Yeah! We gotta get a message to Merlin, and this is the fastest way that we know of."

"Oh," Kairi mumbled, ruffling her cherry hair as Demyx kicked the rock too hard. "So what do I have to do with it?"

"Well…don't get mad, okay? But I need you to do it."

"Do what, now?"

Demyx smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "I asked Axel but he said no! He's too busy pestering Xigbar and I'm not good with fire! _Please_ don't be mad!" he whined, flailing his arms around.

"Soo…you didn't want me here, but you needed me here?"

"No, I wanted you here. I just…needed you here more," Demyx mumbled, shoving his hands in his jeans pockets and toeing the concrete.

"Um…well, okay. Let's go then, I guess," Kairi bit out, grabbing the older boy's elbow and dragging him away.

'_Wish he would just _make a move_ already,'_ Kairi thought bitterly. _'I mean, I know I haven't exactly been dropping hints but _gods_, he has. And it's not like I've been saying no or pushing him away!"_

Demyx winced as Kairi viciously dug her neon-orange nails into his elbow. Inside he was beating his brain to death and mounting it on a stick._ 'What the hell is my problem? I had a chance, right there! Did I take it? Nooooo, of course not. Man, Axel was right…I'm such a coward…'_

Demyx was so occupied with lynching his inner-self that he ran right into Kairi's back. She had stopped on the sidewalk and was staring into the fourth tunnel entrance in the town.

"Uh, Kairi?" Demyx muttered, rubbing the elbow he had wrenched from her grasp, "What's up?"

"Did you see that?" she whispered, taking a step off the sidewalk.

"See what?"

"Something moved in that tunnel entrance!" she cried, taking another step.

Demyx grabbed Kairi's shoulder, pulling her back onto the sidewalk. "I didn't see anything, Kai."

"But it just moved again!" she yelled, shaking his hand off. "I swear, there's-"

"Kairi, chill! It's probably just the perpetual twilight screwing with your eyes. I'm used to it so it doesn't bother me, but you're not. There's nothing there, I promise. Now come on," Demyx said, holding his hand out. "The post office closes soon."

"Y-yeah," she mumbled, taking Demyx's outstretched hand. "Yeah, you're probably right."

Demyx nodded, tugging her hand and walking in the direction of the post office, Kairi following closer than she needed to.

Neither of them noticed the yellow eyes following their every move.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

As Vincent stepped out from the Station he squinted hard, peering down the sidewalk. Cloud stepped out after him and blinked rapidly, moving to let the rest of the group file out of the building.

"Hey Vince, what time is it?" Cloud asked, rubbing his eyes.

"It's only six. Weird, isn't it?"

"Hey!" Zell cried, waving his arms frantically. "Does anyone else notice the twilight-ish lights!?"

"No you dolt," Vincent growled, smacking the boy upside the head. "We're just discussing the time because we _like_ to."

"Vinny!" Yuffie yelled, jumping on his back. "Don't be mean to Zell."

Tifa sighed, grabbing her cousin's arm. "Get off him, Yuffie! You're causing a scene!"

"Guys, stop it!" Riku screamed, causing the whole group to quiet down. The silverette motioned toward two people standing across the street. "You people are making the locals _stare_ at us," he snarled, putting his hands on his hips and glaring.

Squall rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because you wearing a dress has _absolutely nothing_ to do with it," he muttered under his breath, causing Riku to glare harder at him.

Yuffie's face split into a grin and she darted off Vincent's back and across the street. "Hi~!" she chirped, thrusting her hand out toward the red-haired boy. "You're speaking with the Great Ninja Yuffie!"

The red-head quirked an eyebrow while the dark-haired boy excitedly took her hand. "Hey! I'm Zack Fair. Are you really a ninja?"

"Of course I am, silly! It's nice to meet you!"

"There's no way you can be a ninja," the red-head stated, crossing his arms.

"Reno…I really don't think you should say that," Zack warned, eyeing the group crossing the street.

"Well it's true. She's too…obnoxious? Yeah, too loud and obnoxious. And ninjas don't go around wearing next to nothing. Do you have a mental disability?" Reno asked, leaning forward a few millimeters and staring intently.

No one could have reacted fast enough to stop Zexion from punching the unfamiliar red-head. Aerith gasped as the usually stoic boy's fist connected with Reno's nose, eliciting a gut-wrenching crack.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Zexion growled, stooping over the older boy and glaring death.

"Zexion! What was that for?" Tifa cried, pulling Reno up off the sidewalk. "Are you crazy or something?"

Yuffie sighed, clinging to her boyfriend's arm as Riku patted him on the back.

"Uh-um, it was nice meeting you guys," Zack mumbled, pulling Reno from Tifa's grasp, "but I'm gonna take him to the hospital. See ya!"

Everyone watched as the two hurried of, then Leon turned around and glared at Zexion.

"Good job, genius. Real good job."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

While Zack stayed at the hospital with Reno, Kairi and Demyx were on their way back from the post office - still holding hands. Demyx was in a rather giddy mood, for they'd immediately gotten an answer from Merlin; he would be arriving in about two hours to decode the message etched into the floor. Demyx hummed quietly and absent-mindedly began swinging his and Kairi's entwined hands back and forth.

"Hey Demyx, how often does Twilight Town get visitors?" Kairi asked as they neared the bottom of the hill leading to the Station.

"Oh, all the time! Everyone likes it here - especially Sunset Plaza. Sunset Hill is the main attraction, you know; I'll have to bring you up to the top sometime, the view is gorgeous!"

Kairi nodded, pursing her lips. "Okay, but how often does Twilight Town get visitors like _that_?"

Demyx looked to where Kairi was staring for the second time that night and saw Riku, Zexion and their friends all standing at the bottom of the hill.

"Oh, that's just Zexion and Riku. They're not really that weird, and they're- wait, Zexion and Riku!"

Demyx took off in a sprint toward the group, letting go of Kairi's hand at the half-way mark. With a yell of excitement, the blonde boy jumped on the boy with lilac hair, causing both of them to fall to the ground.

"Demyx!" Kairi yelled with a laugh, "You need to get off of him or he'll-"

Before Kairi could finish her sentence, this small black _thing_ fell out of the sky in front of her, causing her to fall back and smack her head on the ground. She stayed focused long enough to see the silver-haired boy cut the thing's head off while Demyx yelled her name.

The last thing she remembered catching a glimpse of was more of those things shooting through the sky like falling stars.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Aaaand the moment everyone's been waiting for, the first REAL encounter between Riku and Olette, will happen in the next chapter. It freaking TOOK A WHILE, didn't it!? Ah well, that's what I do. Procrastinate on the important things. Hah. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter, and…yeah.**

**Review? I need them. ferseriously.**


End file.
